


growing tree

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Макси и иллюстрации fandom Priest 2020 [3]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: "дерево растёт - ему так надо."пост-канон, охота на королеву вампиров.
Relationships: Priest/Priestess (Priest 2011)
Series: Макси и иллюстрации fandom Priest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	growing tree

  


Дерево растёт, ему так надо,  
Дотянуть до самых вершин.   
(с) Моя Дорогая.

_  
_ _  
_ _Девочка стоит, глядя на высокие, в два роста взрослого, двери, покрытые чеканными рисунками. Ей приходится задирать голову, и хорошо, что впереди нет никого из мальчишек повыше - получается рассмотреть всё, что изображено. Девочке любопытно. Такой красивой и большой церкви в их родном городе не было._ _  
_ _Девочке страшно. Немного._ _  
_ _Её привезла сюда сестра Флор из приюта, после того, как её выбрали - приехавший из самого Соборного города святой отец, седой и серьёзный, долго смотревший на собранных в общем зале детей и о чём-то говоривший с воспитателями, а потом указавший на неё и ещё троих._

_Им не так много объяснили, но девочка привыкла, что взрослые, кроме мамы, сестры Флор и старенького отца Аалто, не любят объяснять._ _  
_ _Сестра Флор попыталась им что-то рассказать, пока они ехали, но она сама словно поскальзывалась на своих словах, и рассказывала сразу обо всём - и о том, какой из себя Соборный город, и как подобает себя вести, и как надо отвечать, если спросят… Взгляд у неё соскальзывал в сторону и вниз, когда она говорила._

_Что они нужны Церкви. Что они будут учиться, чтобы защищать мирян, защищать весь мир._ _  
_ _Так скользили взгляды у тех, кто говорил девочке, что мама и папа больше не придут._ _  
_ _Перед тем, как передать их служителям собора, сестра порывисто обняла их - всех четверых сразу, шепча “храни вас Господь”._ _  
_ _Девочка перебирает это, как камушки на чётках, не глядя и почти не думая. Камушки гладкие, чёрные и холодные. Должны пугать - но вокруг слишком много странного и нового._

_Сейчас девочка стоит среди множества других детей - кто младше, кто старше. Кто-то тоже приютский, в их одинаковых, натирающих кожу каждым швом платьях и костюмчиках. Кто-то домашний, так отчётливо домашний, пахнущий тёплой утренней кашей и выстиранной рубашечкой, что девочке ядовито и горько на них смотреть ("грешно завидовать" - шелестит в ушах голос сестры, и девочка старательно отводит глаза), кто-то и выглядит, и пахнет, как уличный оборванец._

_Девочка скользит по ним взглядом, но ребята, которых она сколько-то знала по приюту, слишком далеко, а незнакомых детей вокруг так много, что она не знает, на кого смотреть. Она утыкается взглядом в двери - и взгляд прилипает намертво._

_На дверях вычеканены рыцари на лошадях, со стягами и мечами, и люди с ружьями, и боевые машины, и вспышки огня - и страшные, угловатые твари, которые падают под копыта и сгорают в огне._ _  
_ _Вампиры._

_Девочка хотела бы спросить, будут ли они - так, но рядом нет взрослых, у которых можно спросить._ _  
_ _Сестра Флор говорила, что терпение - добродетель, и девочка ждёт. Смотрит._

_Двери открываются._

_За ними зал, полный света, и на возвышении сидят люди._ _  
_ _Святые отцы._

  


***

Господи, Владыка Небесный, Дух истины и душа души моей! Поклоняюсь Тебе, преклоняюсь перед Тобой и молю Тебя: наставь меня, укрепи меня, будь моим руководителем и учителем, научи меня тому, что мне следует делать. Поведай мне, Господи, повеления Твои, я же обещаю исполнять их и с любовью приму все,

что мне будет послано Тобою. Об одном только прошу Тебя: научи меня всегда творить волю Твою и не отступать на пути сём...

Было бы глупо и наивно полагать, что взорванным поездом новая война начнется и закончится.

Взрыв смотрелся, конечно, весьма эффектно. Даже для тех, кто наблюдал его буквально изнутри, если не сказать - в собственных руках. Можно предположить, что на обзорных экранах службы безопасности Соборного города картинка выглядела еще более впечатляюще. Все эти облака дыма, пыли, клубящееся пламя, разлетающиеся обломки, корчащиеся тела вампиров...

Если, конечно, на эти экраны вообще кто-то смотрел, в чем у Ивана были немалые сомнения.

По крайней мере, ему казалось, что если бы безопасники увидели на своих экранах взрыв поезда, они бы доложили о нем Конклаву. А если бы они доложили Конклаву, то Монсиньоры не были бы ошеломлены до полного безъязычия, когда Пастырь явился пред очи высокого собрания, чтобы бросить к подножию их кафедр голову чудовища, словно знамя поверженного врага.

Даром что враг еще не был повержен и вообще все едва-едва начиналось.

С другой стороны, не потеряй Монсиньоры дар речи, он мог бы и не уйти из зала Конклава. Во всяком случае, живым и сколько-то целым. Совесть-то они потеряли совершенно точно еще раньше, а вот страх, напротив, приобрели. Хотелось бы знать, когда.

\- А какая, собственно, разница? - меланхолично вопросила Монахиня.

Сегодня была ее очередь готовить ужин, и, пока напарник вдумчиво полировал ножи, она столь же вдумчиво помешивала в котелке варево из чего попало, добытого в последнем встреченном поселке: банка консервов, в гордыне своей полагающих себя мясными, горсть крупы и некий скорбный овощ, при сотворении, вероятно, бывший патиссоном. Впрочем, всегда оставалась вероятность, что эти патиссоны, позволь им болезненная природа и голодные фермеры вызреть полностью, оказались бы тыквами. При должном везении и приложении некоторых навыков после получаса кипячения получалась вполне съедобная похлебка.

Ну, по крайней мере, ее можно было проглотить, пока не остыла, и наутро проснуться живым.

\- Это везение именуется благословением господним, - усмехнулась Монахиня. - А ты опять думаешь вслух.

Пастырь только плечами пожал. Вслух так вслух. Пока они тут сидят вдвоем посреди Пустошей, можно хоть орать в голос. Здесь же даже через камеру дрона некому за ними наблюдать, не то что подслушивать. Даже если бы служба безопасности Конклава и пыталась это делать.

\- Ты слишком хорошо о них думаешь, - Монахиня снова усмехнулась, так же меланхолично, как и прежде. - Сомневаюсь, чтобы Монсиньоры были способны связать взрыв поезда, голову Джона и новую войну. Для этого им пришлось бы начать интересоваться людьми за стенами Городов Церкви...

\- Им пришлось бы признать, что в Пустошах тоже живут люди, - Пастырь почти перебил ее. - И что люди в Пустошах тоже нуждаются в защите. Вспомнить, что Церковь изначально обещала покровительство и помощь всем своим сынам и дочерям...

Монахиня только печально покачала головой, не переставая помешивать бурлящее варево в котелке. Отношение высших иерархов Церкви к людям, не переселившимся в Города, было для Ивана чудовищно болезненным вопросом. По сей день. Шеннон давно была похоронена, отомщена и оплакана. Как Оуэн. Как жители Иерихона. Как остальные жертвы первой Большой Охоты этой новой войны. И все это ничего не изменило. Иван Айзекс не мог простить Конклаву презрительного и небрежного обвинения в адрес Шеннон, брошенного ему в качестве обоснования отказа - мол, она сама виновата, что выбрала жить в Пустошах. Так же, как Пастырь не мог простить Конклаву роспуска Ордена.

Она все это знала.

Понимала.

Разделяла его боль и его гнев.

И продолжала пребывать в уверенности, что для действительно эффективной войны и мести нужна холодная голова. Которой у их лидера - ее напарника - с некоторых пор не было.

Благослови, Господи, дело, которое мы начинаем пред очами твоими, и помоги нам благополучно завершить его, и осени нас и дело рук наших Твоей благодатью. К Тебе прибегаем, Тебе приносим все труды и старания, чтобы они послужили для блага...

\- Ты же знаешь, что они на это не способны, - вздохнула Монахиня, выждав, пока поток его гнева, облеченного в слова, иссякнет. - Ты сам сказал, что мы не можем рассчитывать ни на их помощь, ни даже на их нейтралитет. Мы ведь мятежники, а Церковь во все времена не терпела мятежей.

Пастырь медленно кивнул. Он не всегда мог сдержать подобные вспышки гнева, и после каждой ощущал себя довольно неловко: несдержанность не подобает Пастырям, тем более - лучшим в Ордене. А он привык считаться одним из лучших.

Гордыня?

Скорее, обязанность лидера. Во всяком случае, он привык так считать.

А сейчас ему как никогда прежде нужны были все черты и признаки лидера, какие он только мог проявить когда бы то ни было. Сейчас, когда война уже не просто стояла на пороге - вышибла ворота, вынесла дверь с ноги и протянула в дом серые когтистые лапы. Сейчас, когда Пастырский Орден все еще оставался единственным действительно эффективным оружием, доступным людям, но все еще считался распущенным и не был воссоздан.

Таково было слово Конклава.

И ему было очень, очень нужно, чтобы сами Пастыри сочли такое положение дел не просто несправедливым - беззаконным.

В конце концов, Пастыри клялись защищать мирян.

И порукой их клятве был Господь, а не люди.

\- Доставай ложку, похлебка готова, - Монахиня безо всякой жалости прервала его размышления. - Или во всяком случае я сделала с ней что могла, и да помилует нас Господь.

Пастырь кивнул и присоединился к напарнице у костерка. Склонил голову, сомкнул ладони в молитвенном жесте:

\- Благослови, Господи, нас, Твоих воинов, и дары Твои, которые по Твоим щедротам даны нам. Благослови, Господи, тех, кто их вырастил, принес и приготовил. Ты поддерживаешь падающих и восставляешь низверженных. Очи всех уповают на Тебя, и Ты даешь всем пищу их в свое время, раскрываешь руку Твою и насыщаешь все живущее. Научи нас делиться хлебом и радостью с другими...

  
***   
_Она мало помнит про дом. Чем старше, тем сильнее стираются ее воспоминания, осыпаются мелкой белой пылью, смешиваясь с песком пустыни. Сначала, в приюте, она прижимала их к себе, как любимую тряпичную куклу, держалась за них до боли в пальцах, когда становилось страшно. С ними было легче засыпать._

_Здесь просто не остаётся сил, чтобы держаться - и они лезут на нитки и лоскуты, рассыпаясь в руках. Остаётся немногое._

_Она помнит, как мама пекла лепёшки по праздникам. Помнит, как они все вместе молились - одна детская ладошка в руке матери, другая - в руке отца, и она послушно повторяет вместе с ними слова. Помнит, как отец приходил домой, брал её на руки и подбрасывал высоко, и смеялся, а мама ругалась, но не со зла, и сама начинала смеяться._

_Сначала старается не помнить, как мама велела ей спрятаться и бежать._ _  
_ _Как было страшно слышать и понимать то, что понимать совсем не хотелось._

_Когда становится старше и узнаёт больше - вспоминает, насколько может. Считает, как может, разумно и отстраненно._

_Говорит себе: "ты ничего не могла сделать тогда, правда"._

_Повторяет раз за разом: "Это не твоя вина"._

_Твердит, как молитву: "Зато теперь ты можешь"._

_  
_ _Старается помнить - и помнит - другое._

_Недалеко от дома пыталось расти дерево. Тонкое, жухлое, оно каждую весну упорно покрывалось листвой. Росло по чуть-чуть, по капле, вгрызаясь корнями в иссушённую землю. Это усилие было почти видимым. Почти болезненным._ _  
_ _"Ему плохо здесь, мама?"_ _  
_ _“Пустыня суровое место, птичка. Нам всем здесь тяжело.”_ _  
_ _“А почему оно здесь живёт? И почему мы здесь живём?”_ _  
_ _“Потому что кто-то должен жить и здесь. Господь создал дерево, чтобы оно росло и цвело, и нас - чтобы мы жили, и трудились, и радовались. Иногда бывает так, что мы живём там, где нам тяжело. Но Господь не пошлёт нам испытаний тяжелее, чем мы можем выдержать”._ _  
_ _  
_ _Девочка думает, что где-то это дерево, возможно, ещё растёт. Не умирает и не сдаётся. Думает, что Господь не оставил его в пустыне._

_Думает об этом, когда засыпает, едва помолившись и коснувшись головой подушки. Когда кусает угол одеяла, чтобы не заскулить от боли в перетруженных мышцах._ _  
_ _Она может выдержать. И выдержит._

_Она сильнее, чем кажется._

_Господь не посылает испытаний тяжелее, чем ты можешь выдержать._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она хочет, чтобы больше никому не пришлось плакать по родителям. Их здесь много таких - действительно много. Кто-то молчит, кто-то злится и полыхает взрывами ярости._ _  
_ _Она просто хочет, чтобы никому не пришлось плакать. Иногда, когда очень устаёт - не хочет ничего, просто помнит, что должна._ _  
_ _Они пообещали. Господу и отцам Церкви. Что будут учиться, что станут воинами, что защитят мирян от зла._ _  
_ _  
_ _Девочка маленькая, и кажется чахлой, как деревце. Видит, как кто-то из наставников качает головой, глядя на неё, когда думает, что она не смотрит. Видит чужую жалость и сомнения._ _  
_ _Но она сильнее, чем кажется. И упрямее._ _  
_ _Она обязательно вырастет. Выдержит. Не подведёт._ _  
_ _Девочке хочется верить, что мама и отец гордились бы ею._

  


***

Благослови, Господи, дело, которое мы начинаем пред очами твоими, и помоги нам благополучно завершить его, и осени нас и дело рук наших Твоей благодатью. К Тебе прибегаем, Тебе приносим все труды и старания, чтобы они послужили для блага и спасения ближних...

Они почти успели.

Почти.

В этом поселке еще было кого убивать. И, может быть, было кого пытаться спасти. Нанося удар за ударом, отправляя в полет то ножи, то цеп, а то и попросту любой подвернувшийся обломок, Монахиня надеялась на это со всем пылом истово верующего сердца. Если вампиры еще не покинули поселок - значит, они нашли еще не всех,кто мог бы стать их жертвой. Значит, они еще ищут прячущихся мирян. Значит, если успеть зачистить тварей достаточно быстро - этих мирян можно успеть найти. Живыми. Не зараженными. Не перепуганными насмерть.

Значит, нужно успеть.

Левее и чуть позади металл снова звякнул о булыжник, и долей секунды позже плюхнуло и чавкнуло. Монахине не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять - еще один вампир встретился с сюрикеном Ивана и вернулся на землю уже несколькими частями... не один. По меньшей мере три, если не четыре. Женщина ощутила мимолетную зависть, не столько к напарнику, сколько к его метательным крестам, и практически сразу позабыла о ней: из-под покосившегося тряпичного навеса к ней прыгнула очередная тварь, целясь когтями в лицо и горло. 

Как-то не до зависти сегодня было.

Огради меня, Господи, силою животворящего креста Твоего, и сохрани меня в эту ночь от всякого зла...

Показалось - или и вправду стало немного светлее? Монахиня качнулась и развернулась в три шага, уходя из-под очередного прыжка очередной твари. Свистнул и глухо чавкнул цеп. Между домами на мгновение промелькнул горизонт - узкая серо-сизая полоска между почти черной плоскостью пустыни и почти черным опрокинутым куполом неба. Значит, рассвет действительно близок, и продержаться осталось совсем немного. Всего ничего осталось продержаться. В завершение разворота Монахиня поддела каблуком щебенку, заставляя ее широким веером подняться в воздух и ударить в стремительное серое тело. Цеп ударил сверху, сокрушая череп. Мертвый вампир с мокрым хлюпаньем рухнул на мостовую. И стало тихо. Только песок едва слышно звенел, и этот дребезжащий звон становился все тише и все дальше.

Твари убирались из поселка. Сколько их там уцелело.

\- Не преследуем. Не потянем.

Пастырь подошел, вытирая метательные кресты об одежду. Резко выдохнул, потянулся к поясу, на котором почему-то не было фляжки со святой водой, скривился с явной досадой.

\- Вот ведь... оборвали все-таки. Искать теперь.

Монахиня согласно кивнула. Не самое радующее занятие, но искать надо. Не только фляжку - любые следы, которые могут отличаться от одинаковых отпечатков когтистых лап, любые предметы, которые могли бы указать на то, кто теперь отдает приказы полубезумной орде. На посредника между тварями и их королевой, сменившего Джона - Черную Шляпу.

В том, что новый посредник был, мятежные Пастыри не сомневались.

Слишком многие братья и сестры Ордена пропали без вести в прошлой войне. 

Слишком заметен был в войне нынешней человеческий разум.

Господи, - без голоса шептала Монахиня, склоняясь к очередной груде искореженной плоти, - многие никогда не знали Тебя, а иные отреклись от Тебя, презрев заповеди Твои, сжалься над теми и другими!..

Пастырь молчал. И понимающе кивал в такт беззвучному шевелению ее губ.

  
***   
_Мальчик приходит позже._ _  
_ _Он уже даже не мальчик, когда они впервые встречаются - почти взрослый, очень высокий, в рабочей одежде, и ученики шепчутся, переглядываются взволнованно, наблюдая, как его приводят._ _  
_ _Те из учеников, кто выжил и выдержал._

_Девочка среди них._ _  
_ _Не в самых первых рядах, но она и не любит первых рядов. Есть те, кто идёт напролом в лобовую атаку, сокрушая тварей огнём и мечом, а есть те, кто будет, как она. Бить врага точно и безжалостно. Если потребуется, то и в спину - твари не заслуживают честности._ _  
_ _Девочка знает, что она сможет пойти в лобовую, когда на то будет необходимость._ _  
_ _И знает, когда нужно затаиться и наблюдать._

  


_Сейчас она наблюдает - с верхней площадки лестницы, притаившись в тени, как её успели научить. Новенькому и правда...шестнадцать? Восемнадцать? Он выглядит совсем большим и, одновременно - длинным и нервным, как кот-подросток. Неуверенным, но старательно это скрывающим._ _  
_ _А ещё - обычным, до того обычным, что это даже обидно. Девочка легко может вспомнить других таких старших - и в приюте, и раньше, дома. Уже с натруженными взрослыми руками, уже говорящих о серьёзных делах, но ещё с юными лицами, нелепых и долговязых._ _  
_ _В этом нет ничего, что отличало бы его от прочих._

_Почему он пришёл таким взрослым?_

_Почему ему дали прийти?_

_Остальные тоже думают про это - это видно по их движениям, по тому, как они настороженно ходят вокруг новенького, словно принюхиваются и приглядываются, но не решают заговорить._ _  
_ _Новенький стоит, словно не замечая, спокойный и почти безразличный - или старательно делающий вид._

_Кружение обрывает колокол, созывающий всех на занятие._

_Девочку осторожно трогают за плечо почти одновременно с этим. Она вздрагивает, резко разворачивается - и сталкивается почти нос к носу со смеющейся беззвучно Мирой._

_Мира это умеет - смеяться беззвучно и подкрадываться бесшумно, легко и охотно пользуется и тем и другим, и уже не раз получала за это взыскания от наставников и долгие нотации. Их она, кажется, пропускает мимо ушей._ _  
_ _Мира неожиданно весёлая и кажется совершенно беззаботной - для большинства её соучеников._ _  
_ _Девочка вначале растерялась, когда Мира предложила ей дружить. И только потом поняла, что беззаботной она именно кажется._

_\- Идём скорее, опоздаем же, - Мира нетерпеливо тянет девочку за рукав, и она поднимается, немного недовольная тем, что так и не поняла ничего важного про новенького._

_Напоследок оборачивается ещё раз - и ловит его прямой взгляд._

_  
_ _Так пропускают удар в бою._ _  
_ _  
_ _Девочка думает, отворачиваясь поспешно - у него глаза, как у ангелов с мечами с росписи на сводах одной из церквей. Чистые и страшные, как полуденное небо._

_Кажется, что взгляд этих глаз отпечатывается на изнанке век._ _  
_ _  
_ _Думает - кажется, она что-то нашла._ _  
_ ***

Господи, Владыка Небесный, Дух истины и душа души моей! Поклоняюсь Тебе, преклоняюсь перед Тобой и молю Тебя: наставь меня, укрепи меня, будь моим руководителем и учителем, научи меня тому, что мне следует делать. Поведай мне, Господи, повеления Твои, я же обещаю исполнять их и с любовью приму все,

что мне будет послано Тобою. Об одном только прошу Тебя: научи меня всегда творить волю Твою и не отступать на пути сём...  
И все-таки вернее всего было бы сказать, что они не успели.

Еще прежде, чем солнце действительно взошло, стало понятно, что поселок не просто разорен, а именно уничтожен. Кривые улочки буквально были залиты кровью, жидкая грязь в иных неровностях мостовой хлюпала и пузырилась красным. Кое-где - в дверях самых крепких на вид домов, на перекрестках, в тесных, провонявших гнильем тупиках - взгляду открывались не только тела людей, но еще и тела вампиров и гулей, пусть последние и уступали числом: люди были слабее, люди были захвачены врасплох, но люди сопротивлялись, как могли. Впрочем, конечно же, чаще растерзанные люди лежали одни. Наедине со своей смертью или цепляясь друг за друга в последнем объятии.

С упрямством, говорившим более о ярости, нежели о смирении, Пастырь и Монахиня разбирали и растаскивали тела, отделяя тварей от их жертв. Не только ради пастырского долга перед теми, кого они не успели защитить - но и в поисках хоть каких-то следов. Каких угодно. Слишком хорошо они оба помнили изменившегося брата Джона. Многих жителей поселка было не опознать, даже если бы у Пастырей и были среди них знакомые: перекошенные болью и ужасом лица застыли и окостенели, как обожженная глина, изорванная одежда заскорузла от крови, руки и ноги нередко валялись сами по себе. Ни Монахиня, ни Пастырь и не пытались. Для заупокойной молитвы имена не нужны, для погребального костра и вовсе хватило бы дров. И керосина, чтоб занялось быстрее и горело жарче.

Господи, прибежище наше в бедах, дарующий силу, когда мы изнемогаем, и утешение, когда мы скорбим. Помилуй людей Твоих, да обретут они по милосердию Твоему успокоение и избавление, да будут утешены и исцелены... Вечный покой даруй им, Господи, и да воссияет им свет вечный.

У керосиновой лавки, в узком кривом переулке, разыгралось, похоже, настоящее побоище. Здесь мало было тел, не разорванных на части, хоть тварьих, хоть человеческих, и тела эти перемешались так густо, что почти невозможно было разобрать, где чья кровь и где чья плоть. Оставалось полагаться только на то, что с рассветом тела вампиров обратятся в пепел, оставив на земле только тех, кого можно достойно похоронить.

Хозяева лавки, похоже, рассчитывали разлить и поджечь свои запасы, когда станет совсем туго, но не успели: один из мертвецов так и остался лежать ничком, с кресалом, зажатым в вытянутой руке. Лицо, уткнувшееся в лужу крови, у него почти уцелело, но затылка не было. Монахиня поволокла было закоченевшее тело наружу, к другим, и остановилась.

\- Погляди-ка...

На земляном полу, полустертые и присыпанные взбитой пылью, виднелись кровавые отпечатки каблуков.

Подошел Пастырь, только что оттащивший к будущему костру женщину с прогрызенным горлом и ножом, зажатым в руке так, что не выскрести, не ломая пальцев. Опустился на колено, присмотрелся, болезненно щурясь, подцепил пальцами с отпечатка запекшуюся кровь и поднес к самым глазам.

\- Да, - уронил он настолько бесстрастно, что можно было даже не гадать о том, насколько он взволнован.

Встал, покачал головой и направился к дверному проему. Дверь, чудовищным ударом разбитая надвое, валялась где-то в стороне.

\- Джон определенно не был единственным обращенным, - бросил Пастырь, перешагивая порог.

Новые следы нашлись чуть дальше в переулок, и даже привычного ко всему Пастыря заставили сглотнуть и опустить голову.

Распятый на стене сарая человек скалился на подходящих Пастырей кое-как очищенным от плоти черепом. Багряно-бурые подсохшие клочья плоти темнели на исцарапанных скуловых костях, срезанное кусками лицо неровной кучкой валялось у ног мертвеца, приманивая жирных зеленых мух. Из глазниц, плеч и рук торчали ножи - не совсем такие же, как у Монахини или Ивана, более длинные, но с такими же крестообразными рукоятями. Толстым тяжелым штырем из тех, какие используют для перил в каменных домах, к груди мертвого Пастыря была прибита раскрытая книга, и едва заметный ветер шелестел страницами.

\- Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, потому что Ты со мной, - медленно прочитала Монахиня, щурясь и придерживая окровавленные листы рукой. - Твой жезл и Твой посох ведут и успокаивают меня…

Пастырь негромко подхватил, не поднимая головы, и два голоса слились воедино:

\- Ибо Господь — Пастырь мой. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться.

\- Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим.

\- Он укрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего...

Тот, кто убил этого человека, знал, над чем насмехался.

Пыль возле деревянной стены пятнали кровавые отпечатки каблуков. Тот, кто сделал это, носил одинаковые с Пастырем и Монахиней тяжелые подкованные ботинки. И если верить темно-бурому отпечатку на сравнительно ровном участке доски, обладал вполне человеческими руками.

Пастырь наконец преодолел оцепенение, подошел вплотную и резким коротким движением выдернул штырь из груди покойника. Книга с тихим стуком упала на землю. Пастырь наклонился и подобрал ее, прежде чем снимать распятого со стены: измаранная в крови и слизи погибшая книга упокоится на одном костре со своим обладателем. Это было бы честно.

\- Давай заканчивать, - выговорил он, выпрямляясь. - Здесь еще полно мертвых. А может, и живые отыщутся.

Монахиня кивнула, с яростным горьким спокойствием оборачивая ножи лоскутом сутаны. Благословленная сталь не виновата в том, что вынуждена была вкусить крови своего Пастыря. Не менее честно было бы дать ей возможность очиститься кровью тварей.

Да и вообще оружие редко бывает лишним.

  


***  
 _Ближе с новеньким она знакомится почти случайно._ _  
_ _Он, по крайней мере поначалу, не сторонится других открыто, но словно очерчивает вокруг себя незримый круг - он достаточно учтив и с наставниками, и с учениками, но ближе, за невидимую границу, не подойти._ _  
_ _А ещё он старателен. Умён. Талантлив._ _  
_ _Девочка это видит - то, что в нём разглядели те, кто принял его в ученики Ордена. Задатки - и способность их развивать, что бывает ещё важнее._ _  
_ _Думает иногда: интересно, что в ней разглядел тот седой отец, пришедший в приют? Какой-то дар Господень, которого она сама пока не знает - или просто тихое упрямство растущего в пустыне дерева, способное разгрызть корнями любой камень?_ _  
_ _Думает, не является ли стойкость самым большим из благословений._ _  
_ _  
_ _Одним днём она застаёт его в коридоре после общей трапезы - и вспоминает, что не видела его там._ _  
_ _Думает - может, он наказан? Но тогда бы об этом объявили при всех - а он просто выглядит так, словно..._ _  
_ _Словно забыл, что людям нужно есть. И спать. И жить._ _  
_ _Он идёт по коридору совершенно слепо, потерянно глядя перед собой, движения скованные и деревянные._ _  
_ _Девочка смотрит на него - и разворачивается, убегая в сторону кухни._ _  
  
_

_Девочка приносит лепёшку, когда он сидит, устало сгорбившись, на лестнице._ _  
_ _Смотрит через его плечо на маленький портрет, который он держит в руках._ _  
_ _Там девушка. Девочка думает - красивая. Тонкая, темноволосая, с серьёзным лицом._ _  
_ _\- Нам ведь запретили. Личные вещи, - тихо говорит она. Удивляясь, но не осуждая._

_Он оборачивается, закрывает портрет - звериным порывистым движением, и она отходит назад на шаг, качает головой._ _  
_ _\- Не бойся. Я никому не расскажу._ _  
_ _\- Спасибо, сестра, - хрипло говорит он. И выглядит до страшного старше._ _  
_ _Она молча протягивает ему лепёшку, садится рядом. Он благодарит - голос всё такой же хриплый. Привычно читает молитву, и ест аккуратно, так, что слова вновь начинают звучать у неё в ушах. Он тоже из пустыни, наверное - для них привычно ценить хлеб._ _  
_ _Они сидят на ступеньках в молчании, и почему-то сейчас это кажется правильным._ _  
_ _\- Мне написали из дома, - наконец, тихо говорит он, и голос слегка растерянный, словно он сам удивляется своим словам: - У меня родилась дочь._ _  
_ _Девочка растерянно хлопает глазами - слышать такое от кого-то из учеников странно. Потом понимает - да, он же почти взрослый. Совсем. Взрослый._ _  
_ _\- Это твоя жена? - спрашивает она, кивая на убранный портрет. Он ёжится, горько и неопределённо шевелит плечами, отводя взгляд, и роняет тяжёлое:_ _  
_ _\- Уже… нет._ _  
_ _Она понимает - и впервые понимает слова “обет безбрачия и целомудрия” так близко и ясно - а не как что-то далёкое и почти её не задевающее, что-то, о чём она не думает и не планирует думать._ _  
_ _Понимание сидит напротив неё, задумчиво глядя на свои руки, перебирая в пальцах тонкую цепочку медальона._ _  
_ _Рабочие мозоли с них уже сошли, сменившись мозолями от оружия._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она не задаёт вопроса “зачем”._ _  
_ _Задаст - позже. И получит ответ._

  


***

Господи, прибежище наше в бедах, дарующий силу, когда мы изнемогаем, и утешение, когда мы скорбим. Помилуй людей Твоих, да обретут они по милосердию Твоему успокоение и избавление, да будут утешены и исцелены... Вечный покой даруй им, Господи, и да воссияет им свет вечный.

Ибо Господь — Пастырь мой. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим. Он укрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего. Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, ибо Ты со мной. Твой жезл и Твой посох ведут и успокаивают меня…

Монахиня длинно и тяжело выдохнула и щелкнула зажигалкой. 

Огромный костер, собранный из столов, дверей, бочек и прочего деревянного хлама, который уже точно не мог бы пригодиться прежним хозяевам, был щедро полит керосином из той самой лавки, а потому загорелся легко. Пламя взревело, затрещала всякая горючая мелочь, задымила пропитанная керосином, маслом и кровью ткань. Душно и тяжело потянуло паленым - впрочем, в воздухе и без того висела гарь и вонь предыдущего костра, на который Пастыри свалили найденные среди человеческих тела гулей. Верхние этажи домов заволокло черным дымом. Люди, стоявшие поодаль, закашлялись, пытаясь закрывать лица, но это помогало не слишком-то хорошо. Пастырь повернул к ним голову, но ничего не сказал. А что тут скажешь? Даже погребальные молитвы уже дочитаны.

Выжившие в поселке, как ни странно, нашлись. Уже после того, как Пастыри собрали всех мертвых, после того, как обшарили чердаки, подвалы и щели, уже когда Монахиня почти перестала надеяться на хоть какую-то удачу и молча подожгла костер с вампирами, - из-под косо обваленных каменных обломков послышался то ли плач, то ли скулеж. Меньше всего это напоминало сознательную членораздельную речь, но оба, и Пастырь, и Монахиня, мгновенно и привычно распознали в тихих отчаянных звуках мольбу о помощи. И бросились откапывать.

Четверо мирян, зажатых в каменном мешке, были действительно живы и даже почти целы. Исцарапаны, перепуганы до полусмерти, седая старуха - практически в обмороке, но живы и способны говорить и стоять на ногах. Старухин голос и донесся наружу - остальные трое, подростки, слишком боялись подать голос, чтобы их не услышал "кто-нибудь не тот". Понятно, что имелись в виду вампиры. Монахиня дернула уголками рта: когда ее извлекли из такой же щели, она тоже не могла внятно говорить, да и стоймя держалась не то чтобы очень уверенно.

Костер тем временем полыхал вовсю. Сейчас он, пожалуй, заглушил бы неуверенный плач полуживой женщины, так что Монахиня невольно порадовалась тому, что старуха заскулила настолько вовремя. Чуть дальше догорали твари, нещадно воняя сгоревшим мясом и дегтем.

\- Сестра...

Монахиня обернулась. Самая младшая из детей, едва ли старше ее самой в такой же горестный день, неуверенно и осторожно дергала ее за край сутаны.

\- Сестра... а зачем вы и вампиров хороните?

В голосе ребенка не было ни страха, ни ненависти, одно только чистое недоумение. "Шок", отметила про себя Монахиня, но вслух сказала:

\- Вампиры рассыпались пеплом, как только встало солнце. Мы жжем гулей. Они когда-то были людьми, но по собственной воле согласились кормить вампиров собой. А все, что всерьез соприкасается с вампирами - это зараза. Если бросить их тут гнить, они заразят землю и воздух, здесь и во всей округе ничего не вырастет еще очень долго, будут болеть люди во всех соседних поселках и городах. Проще сжечь.

\- А можно сжечь их сразу? - деловито уточнила девочка. Двое старших подростков не вмешивались, но слушали очень внимательно. - Вот вы их сначала убили, а потом стали жечь. А можно так, чтобы сразу жечь? Или они тогда не умрут?

Монахиня усмехнулась, но ответил вместо нее Пастырь.

\- От огня умирают и вампиры, и гули , - сказал он, глядя девочке в глаза. - Но они умеют высоко и быстро прыгать и могут увернуться не только от брошенного факела, но и от огнемета.

Девочка очень серьезно кивнула.

\- Брат Тома так же говорил. Поэтому они пришли и убили его. И всех остальных тоже. И нас потом убьют.

...Господи, источник всякой жизни и силы! Простри руку Твою на сие дитя, которое в начале жизни постигла беда, чтобы были дарованы ему здоровье и силы, чтобы сие дитя достигло совершенных лет и во все дни жизни своей с верою служило Тебе, творя добрые дела. Господи, Ты уделяешь волю Свою в помощь людям, обереги и этого ребенка в милости Твоей...

Пастырь покачал головой и положил обе руки ей на плечи.

\- Вас они уже не убьют. Вы поедете с нами и станете учиться убивать их, если захотите. Против вампиров Церковь создала сильное оружие - Пастырей, как брат Тома, как сестра, или как я. Только нас мало, и мы не успеваем быть везде, где нужно. Если вы захотите, Пастырей станет больше на вас троих.

  
***   
_Пастырей куют, словно оружие. Живая плоть - не металл, но должна быть крепче металла._ _  
_ _Благословенную сталь дают им в руки, когда они становятся способны её удержать, но не сталь делает Пастыря Пастырем, а он сам._ _  
_ _Девочка, даже став взрослой, не очень любит вспоминать о методах, которыми Церковь ковала и закаляла своих солдат, добиваясь того, что они могли сражаться с тварями на равных. Кузнец не может быть мягок к стали, чтобы не допустить в ней слабости и изъяна. Церковь тоже не была мягка в своих методах._ _  
_ _Хотя некоторые из них были не только мучительны._ _  
_ _Когда девочка попала в оранжерею впервые, она подумала, что так, должно быть, выглядел райский сад, где росло всё, что только могло быть на земле. Воздух был густым, сырым и пах так, что кружилась голова. Девочка тогда не знала этого запаха - было неоткуда._ _  
_ _Запаха плодородной земли и множества растений._ _  
_ _Пришедшие в оранжерею помогать ученики идут осторожно по узким дорожкам, возглавляемые наставниками, вертят головами по сторонам, стараясь не шагнуть в сторону и не повредить растениям._ _  
_ _Пользуясь тем, что отец Вильгельм отвернулся, Мира тянется к одному из кустов, наклоняя ветку к себе, принюхивается, почти уткнувшись носом в гроздь мелких белых цветов._ _  
_ _\- Осторожно, девочка, - хрипло окликают её из-за куста: - Тут, знаешь ли, не всё безобидные кустики и Божьи одуванчики._ _  
_ _Мира ойкает, отшатываясь, и едва не падая на подругу, когда через незаметный проход к ним на дорожку выходит невысокая круглая монахиня с корзинкой._ _  
_ _Из рукавов выглядывают, поблёскивая, металлические протезы._ _  
_ _\- Не пугайся так, девочка, - монахиня сверкает зубами в улыбке, сморщившись, как печёное яблоко, встряхивает головой, так, что коса цвета перца с солью падает на спину. - Я не кусаюсь, мои травки тоже. В основном. Я сестра Хелен, одна из тех, кто за всем этим богатством присматривает._ _  
_ _\- А руки вам тоже… травки откусили? - неловко шутит Мира, не замечая укоризненного дёрганья за рукав._ _  
_ _Сестра Хелен глубоко, от души, смеётся._ _  
_ _\- Да нет. Всё те же наши зубастые тваречки. Да, обе разом, - она хмыкает и поворачивается, глядя за спины девочек, туда, где, привлечённый разговором, подходит отец Вильгельм. - Ну, здравствуй, брат. Давно не видела тебя здесь. Молодёжь, гляжу, ещё не совсем до костей тебя обглодала?_ _  
_ _Наставника манера обращения сестры не смущает - он пожимает плечами и наклоняет голову в приветствии._ _  
_ _\- Вижу, что ты совсем не изменилась, сестра. Могу я попросить тебя показать оранжерею моим ученицам?_ _  
_ _\- Конечно, - улыбается Хелен: - Девочки у тебя славные, Уилл, а травки мои внимание любят, как всякая Божья тварь. Ну что, маленькие сестрички, не боитесь?_ _  
_ _Мира трясёт головой, и девочка повторяет вслед за подругой. Она не боится и ей интересно - и всё, что здесь растёт, и сама сестра Хелен, такая до странного простая._ _  
_ _\- Вот и хорошо, - сияет Хелен, и укатывается вперёд, на ходу раздавая указания: - От меня не отставать, травки трогать осторожно, нюхать - ещё осторожнее, в рот не тащить и на язык не брать, пока не расскажу. Договорились?_ _  
_ _Оборачивается, дожидается ещё одного синхронного кивка, и катится дальше._ _  
_ _\- Многое из этого только здесь и растёт, да ещё в паре закрытых оранжерей - войну не пережило. Кое-что мы, честно сказать, и не сохранили. А что-то нам обычаи спасли - вот туда посмотрите, - она показывает на растущие рядом белые и алые цветы._ _  
_ _\- Розы и лилии - это и символ, а еще - немалая польза, если их правильно применить. И такого здесь немало, - она разворачивается к девочкам, улыбаясь, и пускается в перечисление того, как именно можно применить лилию - делая ее и едой, и лекарством, и ядом._ _  
_ _В какой-то момент девочка отвлекается, засмотревшись на цветы, похожие на узорные багряные чашечки (“цветы и стебли - рвотное, кора - отхаркивающее, а ещё они пахнут хорошо” - сказала про них сестра Хелен, и пахнут цветы действительно чарующе), и пропускает момент, когда разговор сестры и Миры сворачивает в неожиданную сторону._ _  
_ _\- Это то, без чего мы были бы не лучше вампиров. Наша вера, наша история, то, что мы создаём своими руками, - сестра Хелен проводит металлическим пальцем по тяжёлым восковым листьям: - Я ращу сады, Уилл… брат Вильгельм вот стихи пишет, только не говорите, что я вам его выдала, он застесняется, - она сверкает ещё одной улыбкой, лукавой и девчоночьей, и продолжает уже серьёзно. - Но Господь дал человеку разум и руки не только для войны, но также для труда, радости и преумножения красоты во славу Его. Даже если у кого-то теперь руки железные, - она встряхивает рукавами, словно подтверждая свои слова. Протезы заменяют ей обе кисти, но живые руки дальше - сильные и загорелые, как у фермеров в Пустошах._ _  
_ _\- А зачем тогда Господь создал вампиров? - Мира склоняет голову к плечу и бросает вопрос, как метательный нож, неожиданно остро глядя на женщину._ _  
_ _\- Умная девочка, - Хелен улыбается, но невесело. - Говорят разное. Что это наказание за наши грехи. Что это неразумные твари, вроде волков или медведей, или что это порождения Дьявола, от которого Господь заповедал Церкви защищать свою паству._ _  
_ _\- А правда? - щурится Мира. Словно выцеливает. Хелен не ведёт и бровью._ _  
_ _\- Правда… правда в том, что ты не спросишь этого у вампиров, и нет тех людей, кто смог бы тебе ответить. Вампиры неразумны, - здесь она делает небольшую паузу: - Или мы думаем о них так._ _  
_ _\- Вы сами сказали - мы были бы не лучше вампиров без веры и без… - Мира обводит руками оранжерею._ _  
_ _\- Без знания, - подсказывает Хелен: - Без культуры. Без искусства. Без разума._ _  
_ _Гладит листья, словно может что-то почувствовать - или смотрит на них в поисках ответа._ _  
_ _\- Этот вопрос мало кого интересует сейчас, в пылу борьбы за выживание. Но мы не знаем точно, разумны ли они. Знаем лишь то, что мы настолько далеки друг от друга, настолько противостоим, что единственный наш путь - борьба, - говорит она мягко и немного грустно._ _  
_ _Лицо Миры становится задумчивым. Это явно не тот ответ, который она надеялась получить._ _  
_ _Звучат чёткие, быстрые шаги, и к ним подходит отец Вильгельм._ _  
_ _\- Снова смущаешь умы, Хелен? - укоризненно спрашивает он._ _  
_ _\- Нельзя верить и не сомневаться, Уилл, - Хелен говорит устало, но жёстко, словно продолжая уже многократно начатый спор, позиция в котором не изменилась. - Этим девочкам на их пути ещё встретится немало тех, кто задаёт сложные вопросы. Жестокие вопросы. Странные и безумные вопросы. Какие-то из них они зададут себе сами. Я за свою жизнь видела и слышала достаточно. И верю, что наши юные сёстры окажутся достаточно разумны, чтобы найти ответы в своё время. Но пусть начинают учиться. Сейчас._ _  
_ _\- Чему ты их научишь?_ _  
_ _\- Думать, - Хелен почти скалится, глядя на Вильгельма снизу вверх, но почему-то её маленькая фигура вовсе не кажется смешной. - Так, как в своё время не помешало бы мне._ _  
_ _Вильгельм сокрушённо качает головой, глядя на сестру со странной грустью во взгляде, и жестом зовёт учениц за собой._ _  
_ _Девочка задерживается. Нерешительно подходит к задумчивой, вернувшейся к своей корзинке кругленькой сестре._ _  
_ _\- Сестра Хелен…_ _  
_ _\- Ты хотела что-то спросить? - она говорит с прежней мягкой и чуть искрящейся улыбкой, и это смывает нерешительность._ _  
_ _\- Да. Как… как выживают деревья в пустыне?_ _  
_ _\- Я бы сказала, что с Божьей помощью, - Хелен снова невесело смеётся: - Но тебя, я так понимаю, интересуют детали._ _  
_ _Она начинает рассказывать, постепенно увлекаясь. О грунтовой воде, не подвергшейся загрязнению, о глубоко, глубже, чем в городе или приречной долине, уходящих корнях, о том, что растения, как и люди, умеют приспосабливаться почти к любым условиям. О маленьких цветах, заставляющих трескаться асфальт, и корнях сосен, крошащих нерушимые гранитные скалы._ _  
_ _Грусть уходит, уступая место восхищению и увлечённой радости._ _  
_ _\- Кто-то говорит, что учёные - грешники, - говорит сестра Хелен, - ибо всё может знать лишь Господь. Но как иначе мы узнаем Его во всём величии?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Она приходит к сестре Хелен ещё не раз, с Мирой, с Иваном, или одна. С удовольствием зарывается руками в сытую землю - работа в оранжерее тяжела, но эта тяжесть - радостная перемена после тренировок. Сестра остра на язык, любит неожиданные и острые вопросы, и в этом находит общий язык с Мирой. Девочке скорее нравится молчать с ней. Или говорить обо всём, что растёт._ _  
_ _Вспоминать, что она, где-то в глубине души, не только оружие, но и человек._ _  
_ _Этому её тоже учит сестра. Вспоминать, что человек подвержен ошибкам и слепоте, слаб и грешен - и, если он забудет об этом, рискует ошибиться смертельно._ _  
_ _\- Я когда-то верила, что неуязвима, - горько улыбается она: - Что Господь меня не оставит. Гордыня - грех. И глупость. Я за неё поплатилась руками, сестра Женевьев - жизнью… Уилл, по счастью, уцелел. Но он гордыне всегда был подвержен меньше меня, - в её голосе звучит горькая, терпкая нежность._ _  
_ _\- Не стыдись слабости, - говорит она ещё: - Это тоже гордыня - стыдиться и скрывать то, что ты такой же человек из плоти и крови, как остальные._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она умирает через несколько лет после того, как её ученицы вырастают, не дожив четырёх лет до конца войны - в ней прорастает опухоль, мешающая дышать, и Хелен угасает за пару недель, как свеча._ _  
_ _В последний раз поговорить с ней Монахиня не успевает._   
***   
Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, потому что Ты со мной. Твой жезл и Твой посох ведут и успокаивают меня. Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена. Так, Господи, благость и милость Твоя да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, чтобы пребывать мне в доме Твоем многие дни.

\- Ты что, рехнулся?!

Хикс очень старался не орать, хотя видит Бог, ему хотелось именно орать. Еще сильнее ему хотелось приложить этого самонадеянного старика об стену, оторвать ему голову, переломать руки и ноги... ну хоть как-нибудь выместить на нем свое вполне законное возмущение.

Это же надо - притащить к нему четверых оборванцев, трое из которых дети, а четвертая того и гляди рассыплется от ветхости, и заявить, что он, Хикс, будет обучать их драться. И стрелять. Всех. Ну хорошо, исключая старушенцию, эту-то куда дракам учить, рядом стукни - и все, и нет ее. А сам старик, стало быть, двинет дальше, по городам и весям, разыскивать затерявшихся в Пустошах собратьев.

Ну не псих ли?

Определенно псих.

Особенно если всерьез думает, будто Хикс позволит ему убиваться о Пустоши в одиночку. Или все равно что в одиночку. Эта его Монахиня ведь наверняка отправится в другую сторону, хоть и с той же целью - разыскивать братьев и сестер, которые после роспуска Ордена не захотели оставаться в Городах Церкви. Или не смогли. Неважно.

По крайней мере, Хикс всерьез подозревал, что она поступит именно так, и что все это двое упрямых церковников уже не раз обсудили. 

А отрывать голову Пастырю было все равно нельзя, ни голову, ни что угодно другое. Руки, там. Уши. Даже наорать нельзя было, Люси запретила. То есть не то чтобы она запретила именно ему повышать голос именно на своего отца, она просто не терпела крика в доме. И во дворе тоже. Хикс скрипел зубами, но смирялся. И думал, думал, думал…

Оставить Люси без присмотра он не мог. Даже под присмотром соседей и в обществе этих четверых беженцев. Особенно в их обществе. Она ведь действительно возьмется обучать их стрельбе, как пить дать возьмется, и что только из этого может выйти…

Ну да, Хикс боялся за Люси. До потери рассудка боялся. Один раз он ее уже чуть не потерял, и второго раза не вынес бы. Или, что вероятнее, на второй раз он все-таки убился бы об попытку ее спасти. Даже если бы с ним был Пастырь - а это, знаете ли, еще бабушка надвое сказала. И тем более, если бы Пастыря с ним не было.

Но и отпускать этого чудного старика, несмотря на все его невгребенные крутость и умение, он тоже боялся. Именно потому, что хорошо помнил, каких дел Пастырь может наворотить, оставшись без присмотра.

Впрочем, присматривай за ним, не присматривай - все равно наворотит.

Точка А, понимаешь, встречается с гребаной точкой Б…

Хикс тряхнул головой и потянул револьвер из кобуры. Уходит он или нет, а перебрать и смазать оружие никогда не помешает. Всяко надежнее.

Благослови, Господи, дело, которое мы начинаем пред очами твоими, и помоги нам благополучно завершить его, и осени нас и дело рук наших Твоей благодатью. К Тебе прибегаем, Тебе приносим все труды и старания, чтобы они послужили для блага и спасения ближних...

  
***   
_Девочку тошнит, когда она впервые видит вампира. Вскрытого, и разобранного на детали._

_Эти занятия у них ведёт брат Шон, вечно хмурый и вечно же спокойный, как каменная горгулья со стены собора, с ровным невыразительным голосом, которым он одинаково, не меняя интонации, и просит сунувшуюся вперёд Миру надеть перчатки и маску, прежде чем подходить к телу, и хвалит Ивана, и предлагает ей принять противорвотное._ _  
_ _Она смущается и отказывается. Брат Шон безразлично кивает, и продолжает лекцию._

_  
_ _Его сложно слушать, с его монотонным голосом и привычкой к сложным и длинным фразам. Но предупреждение, высказанное на первом же занятии, заставляет напрягать слух и разум. Очень краткое. “Без этих знаний вам не поможет никакая сила”._

_  
_ _Девочка прекрасно понимает, о чём он. Очень быстро понимает._ _  
_ _Вампиры устроены не так, как люди. Они иначе двигаются, у них иначе устроены мышцы, иначе расположены уязвимые точки. Они слепы, но прекрасно ловят запах, звук и движение. Они очень быстры. Они ядовиты._ _  
_ _И механизм действия этого часто можно понять только изнутри._ _  
_ _Это мерзко, это тошнотворно, но постепенно она учится воспринимать их - как механизм. Как неживое. Сложную многослойную конструкцию, иногда даже интересную - как эти слепые глазницы, которые, на самом деле - то, что позволяет вампирам ловить любое шевеление и чуять тепло._ _  
_ _Конструкцию, которую, вместо сборки, вроде двигателя или огнестрела, надо максимально эффективно разобрать._

_  
_ _Мира привыкает к этому ещё быстрее - почти с первого же занятия. Ассистирует брату Шону, легко отвечает на его вопросы, больше не забывает о перчатках._ _  
_ _Когда подруга спрашивает её, небрежно пожимает плечами._ _  
_ _\- Мама доктором работает. Я один раз видела, как она парню руку отпиливает - вот это страшно было. А тут… они же уже мёртвые. И не люди, - эта лёгкость почти пугает, но девочка не уверена, что Мира не рисуется. Греха гордыни она, увы, не избегает._ _  
_ _  
_ _Это едва не становится причиной её гибели. Их всех._ _  
_ _  
_ _Они давно привыкли к мёртвым вампирам, когда их везут на встречу с вампирами живыми. Под присмотром старших, при их поддержке - но для юных Пастырей это первое боевое крещение. Пусть и точно известно, что этот бой сложным не будет._ _  
_ _Пусть им ещё предстоит оттачивать и оттачивать свои умения, закалять себя, подобно клинкам._

  


_Сидя в полутёмном вагоне, девочка - уже девушка - слушает, как переговариваются её товарищи. Судорожно молится бледная веснушчатая Ивонн, напряжённо обсуждают что-то Иван и Джон, оглядывая остальных, вышучивает кого-то Мира._ _  
_ _Они нервничают, каждый по своему. Но немного._ _  
_ _Это ведь должно быть несложно?_ _  
_ _Их ведь учили._ _  
_ _Верно?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Поначалу это действительно оказывается несложно. Дневной свет, небольшое логово - “Не к Сола Мира же вас тащить” - фыркает брат Вильгельм. Спуститься, зачистить, вернуться._ _  
_ _Вампиры днём - сонные, пугливые, ни к чему не готовые._ _  
_ _И всё же это оказывается сложно - применять на практике то, чему их учили. Спасает привычка тела - действовать, как научили, действовать, пока разум пребывает в растерянности и нерешительности. Главное - действовать._

_Они действуют. Перехватывают движения тварей - замедленных, но всё равно нечеловечески быстрых. Отвлекают, пользуются их тепловым зрением и нюхом против них самих. Это оказывается сложно, но не слишком._ _  
_ _Это мерзко, как отчищать плесень или разделывать несвежее мясо. Чвяканье, с которым металл вонзается в бледную слизистую плоть, режущий уши предсмертный вой, внутренности и ошмётки, летящие от цепа или метательных ножей. Когда всё заканчивается, и стены логова, и они сами забрызганы всем, чем только можно. Но невредимы._ _  
_ _  
_ _Когда всё заканчивается, девушка недовольно передёргивается, с преувеличенной тщательностью счищает кровь с клинка._ _  
_ _Мёртвый вампир был омерзителен, но ни в какое сравнение с вампиром живым не шёл._ _  
_ _Поодаль пляшет свет фонарика - Мира, отделившись от остальных, осматривает остатки логова. Иван стоит, напряжённый, готовый в любой момент отразить новую атаку._ _  
_ _\- Здесь проход! - звонкий голос Миры прыгает мячиком, отражаясь от стен пещеры и причудливо искажаясь. Джон морщится, потирая ухо._ _  
_ _\- Нам велели зачистить логово и возвращаться. Не проводить разведку, - голос Ивана звучит строго. Предостерегающе._ _  
_ _\- Это тоже часть логова. Незачищенная. Вдруг там кто-то есть? - упрямо возражает Мира, подходя к туннелю и пытаясь светить в него фонариком. Противоположной стены не видно, кажется, туннель довольно длинный._ _  
_ _\- Возвращаемся, - качает головой Иван._ _  
_ _\- Мы что, не справимся? - в голосе Миры звучит вызов._ _  
_ _\- Возвращаемся! - повышает голос Иван, но Мира уже исчезает в тесном туннеле._ _  
_ _\- Идиотка, - выдыхает Ивонн, поспешно добавляя: - Прости, Господи._ _  
_ _Иван и Джон сумрачно кивают. Девушка с ними внутренне согласна, но уже идёт к проёму, как и все остальные._ _  
_ _Позволить сестре пойти туда одной?_ _  
_ _Немыслимо._ _  
_ _  
_ _Проход ведёт их, причудливо извиваясь, около десяти минут. Мира ушла вперёд, свет её фонарика пляшет и мелькает впереди, как болотный огонёк из сказки. Такие сказки всегда завершались недобро._ _  
_ _Девушка старается не думать об этом._ _  
_ _  
_ _Проход заканчивается, выводя их в пещеру более высокую - вверху слабо, зеленовато светится колодец света. Далеко, но можно влезть._ _  
_ _Вампирам ещё легче - стены неровные, слоистые. Удобно цепляться когтями, должно быть._ _  
_ _Мира уже стоит посередине, оглядываясь. С любопытством, без страха._ _  
_ _Девушка делает шаг вперёд._ _  
_ _  
_ _Перед лицом мелькает тень._ _  
_ _  
_ _Мира кричит._ _  
_ _  
_ _\- Засада! - рявкает за спиной Иван, свистят клинки, кто-то воет, кто-то непристойно ругается. У девушки перед глазами - только вампиры. Много. Больше, чем можно было ожидать._ _  
_ _Она прорывается сквозь них - и видит Миру, почти погребённую под горой тел. Бросается вперёд, почти одновременно с Иваном. За спиной Ивонн, Джон и остальные держат проход, не давая тварям их окружить._ _  
_ _  
_ _Вампиры отвлекаются на кажущуюся почти поверженной, пусть и сопротивляющуюся пока еще дичь, и бить их в спину оказывается несложно. Бить - и отшвыривать тела в сторону._ _  
_ _Это просто гора мусора, которую надо раскидать. Так проще._ _  
_ _Девушка протягивает руку вперёд. Хватает - тёплую, человеческую кисть._ _  
_ _Чувствует, как пальцы сжимаются в ответ._ _  
_ _Тянет._ _  
_ _Они почти вытащили её. Осталось немного._ _  
_ _  
_ _Вытащенная из-под мёртвых и полумёртвых вампиров Мира задыхается, цепляясь за руки подруги и Ивана, смотрит огромными, невидящими глазами._ _  
_ _\- Жива. Шок, - резюмирует парень, подхватывая её на руки и почти бегом направляясь туда, где они оставили остальных. Девушка прикрывает ему спину - пока становится не от кого прикрывать._ _  
_ _Запыхавшись, они добираются до прохода._ _  
_ _Девушка оборачивается напоследок. Мёртвые тела не шевелятся. Уже мёртвые._ _  
_ _Сегодня ни одного человеческого тела среди вампиров не осталось. Но ей хватает разума, чтобы понять - им отчаянно повезло._ _  
_ _И настоящая война милосердной к ошибкам не будет._ _  
_ _  
_ _На обратном пути пришедшая в себя Мира непривычно тиха и задумчива. Отец Вильгельм разочарованно вздыхает._ _  
_ _\- Поговори с сестрой Хелен, как вернёшься, - сухо говорит он._ _  
_ _Мира заторможенно кивает._   
***   
Прими, Господи, всю свободу мою. Прими память, разум и волю мою. Все, что я имею или чем располагаю, все мне Тобою даровано, а потому предаю все это в полное Твое распоряжение. Только любовь Твою и благодать Твою мне даруй, и буду богатства преисполнен, и никогда не попрошу ничего иного...

Ради разнообразия Пастырь, которого они наконец отыскали в очередном каменном захолустье, оказался жив и никуда не подевался.

Дом его на краю деревни ничем не отличался от остальных: такой же приземистый, серо-бурый, присыпанный вездесущей пылью. С такой же метлой у плоского крыльца и такой же серо-пестрой кошкой под метлой. С такой же практически плоской крышей, набранной из пластин сланца, и оградой по колено, сложенной из того же сланца кусками потолще. 

Случись что - полыхнет так, что и следов от деревни не останется. Выгоревшее пятно разве что. Может, оплавленное.

\- Эта деревня истово верует в то, что она город.

Брат Герман подошел к тому же окну, у которого скучал Хикс, от нечего делать обозревая выметенный двор и улочку за его оградой. День выдался безветренный, но пыли, упорно отвоевывавшей у человеческого труда несколько пядей прокаленной тверди, было на это плевать. Редким прохожим на пустынной улочке тоже: ветер, безветрие - люди привычно кутались в плащи и платки до самых глаз.

\- Город, вот даже как?

Вопрос вырвался сам собой, хотя на самом деле Хикса это не интересовало. Его уже ничего не интересовало, кроме возвращения домой. Проведя вечер в доме однорукого и хромого отставного Пастыря, послушав его спор с Иваном, он снова перестал понимать, какого черта подорвался сопровождать отца Люси в эти бесконечные поиски. Сидел бы сейчас в собственном кресле, ел завтрак, любил жену, учил пастырских подкидышей, чем курок отличается от дула. Так ведь нет, пригорело кому-то. 

\- Не меньше, - кивнул брат Герман. - Город, с попущения Божьего именуемый Бенедикт.

Хикс не удержался от смешка. Бенедикт. Надо же. Единственным благословением, лежащим на этой деревне, он мог бы назвать расстояние, на котором она стояла от любого другого человеческого жилья. И нечеловеческого тоже. Место, заброшенное настолько, что даже вампирам нечего здесь искать. 

Хикс помотал головой и мелко перекрестился. Нет-нет-нет, вот уж этого не надо. Пусть лучше захолустье. Зато все живы, целы, никого спасать не надо.

\- Именно так, - кивнул брат Герман, сопроводив панический жест гостя мягкой улыбкой, и Хикс на секунду подумал, что Пастырей, похоже, еще и мысли читать учат. - Господь благословил сей городишко немалым удалением от всех путей человеческих... а заодно - абсолютно голой раскаленной равниной на двое полных суток пути в любую сторону. Довольно удобно, когда самый опасный твой враг нуждается в укрытии от солнечных лучей.

Хикс неловко кивнул, и над ними снова повисло молчание. Кошка, напросившаяся в дом еще вечером, теперь с упорным мурлыканьем терлась о ноги гостя. Попытки Хикса игнорировать эти знаки внимания нимало ее не смущали: упрямство желтоглазой животине досталось поистине пастырское. Или, может, у хозяина нахваталась. Вот уж поистине, с кем поведешься...

\- Как ее зовут? - спросил наконец Хикс, лишь бы как-то разбавить тишину.

Пастырь-калека улыбнулся, присел и здоровой рукой потянулся погладить питомицу. Та мгновенно развернулась, продемонстрировав шерифу задранный хвост в темно-серых кольцах, и с тем же мурлыканьем принялась тереться о протянутую ладонь.

\- Тима.

\- Тима? - Хикс даже не попытался скрыть удивления. - Человеческое имя для кошки? Не ожидал от Пастыря...

Мужчина улыбнулся еще шире.

\- Полностью ее зовут Епитимья. Ибо поистине она Господне наказание за грехи мои, прежде прочего - за грех чревоугодия и прочее небрежение к нуждам ближних моих.

Стукнула дверь. В единственной комнате дома стало на одного Пастыря больше. Продолжая оттирать руки какой-то явно не первой свежести тряпкой, Иван прошел мимо Хикса и Германа и уселся у стола.

\- Здорово ты свой байк запустил, - сердито бросил он, воюя с пятнами масла на пальцах. - Ни одного механика на всю деревню, да?

\- Откуда бы.

Брат Герман отошел от окна, чтобы присоединиться к Ивану за столом, и посмотрел на него, почти не мигая.

\- Ты же видел, здесь даже колодец - обычный, не скважина. Иногда я думаю, что на этих людях и правда благословение Создателя. Иначе как они выжили здесь, в этой пустыне, и не просто выжили - но и приумножились числом и достоянием?

Пастырь наконец бросил тряпку себе под ноги и пожал плечами.

\- Нет ничего страшнее и сильнее человеческого упрямства. Ему никакая пустыня не помеха. Мы ведь как-то выжили там, где нас учили. Почему бы не выжить им? В конце концов, от них ведь больше ничего не требовалось. Но зря ты никого из местных не натаскал на механика. Меньше было бы сейчас мороки.

Брат Герман хмыкнул, покосился на Хикса, все еще протирающего локтями подоконник, и ничего не сказал. Иван покосился в ту же сторону, непонимающе пожал плечами и продолжил говорить.

\- А наши зубастые друзья научились сооружать себе укрытия от солнца. Вернее, их научили. Так что и ваши двое суток голой пустыни в любую сторону теперь не спасение.

Однорукий Пастырь кивнул.

\- Именно поэтому я согласился поехать с вами. Мне все еще нравилось считать себя законопослушным и смиренным сыном Церкви. Но если дела именно таковы, как вы описываете, по меньшей мере стоит прихватить за горло наших бывших братьев. Иерихонский поезд мне очень, очень не понравился, и я бы не хотел ждать, пока вампиры найдут способ добраться сюда.

По лицу брата Германа блуждала все та же мягкая улыбка, но теперь она казалась Хиксу пугающей.

Господи, Владыка Небесный, Дух истины и душа души моей! Поклоняюсь Тебе, преклоняюсь перед Тобой и молю Тебя: наставь меня, укрепи меня, будь моим руководителем и учителем, научи меня тому, что мне следует делать. Поведай мне, Господи, повеления Твои, я же обещаю исполнять их и с любовью приму все,

что мне будет послано Тобою. Об одном только прошу Тебя: научи меня всегда творить волю Твою и не отступать на пути сём...

  
***   
_Монахиня торопится._ _  
_ _Проходит по коридорам мимо неофитов, ещё сохраняя подобие подобающего её сану спокойствия - ни к чему пугать молодёжь куда-то несущимся старшим, когда тревоги нет, никто не умер, вампиров под стенами не обнаружено - а бегущий куда-то Пастырь именно об этом и заставит задуматься._ _  
_ _В ушах колотится личным сигналом тревоги, не слышным больше никому - быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее, - но она умеет сдерживать себя._ _  
_ _Отпускает, только когда никто её больше не видит._ _  
_ _Бежит._ _  
_ _Бежит быстрее ветра, так, что горький комок в горле сжимается, мешая дышать, но она не обращает внимания._ _  
_ _Успевает заметить того, кого искала._ _  
_ _Поспешно слетает вниз по лестнице, растеряв всю ловкость, почти спотыкаясь. Окликает, теряя дыхание:_ _  
_ _\- Подожди. Прошу._ _  
_ _Успевает. Он слышит. Оборачивается._ _  
_ _  
_ _Иван._ _  
_ _Старший брат._ _  
_ _Монахиня останавливается._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она поняла это уже очень давно, на пороге юности - осознала остро, как чьи-то когти, нацеленные в сердце._ _  
_ _Достойно доброй христианки любить брата, и уважать его, и заботиться о нём, ибо Господь заповедовал людям любить друг друга. Но она слаба, она грешна, и не может относиться к Ивану, как к брату._ _  
_ _В сердце своём желает невозможного и противоречащего долгу и обетам - его и её._ _  
_ _Завидует его жене - тому, что он всё ещё любит её._ _  
_ _...желает его._

_Любит его._ _  
_ _С последним было, как оказалось, куда тяжелее, чем с первым._ _  
_ _Тело Пастыря послушно его воле, выковано, как лучший клинок, и желания плоти обуздывать несложно той, что с малых лет привыкла превозмогать боль и усталость._ _  
_ _Но подобных оков не наложишь на желания сердца._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она помнит, как говорила об этом с сестрой Хелен._ _  
_ _\- Мы затем и приносим обеты, чтобы в нашей жизни не было никого и ничего выше, чем пастырский долг и любовь к Господу, - вздыхает она. - Грешны, конечно, те, кто любит кого-то превыше Господа… но люди грешат. Но у вас, кроме обетов, есть ещё кое-что._ _  
_ _Монахиня понимала это уже тогда, но иногда важно было услышать это из чужих уст. Правду горькую, но необходимую._ _  
_ _\- Вы рискуете собой и своими товарищами. В каждом бою. Ты ведь легко пожертвуешь своей жизнью, чтобы выполнить свой долг, девочка. И он тоже. А вот легко ли ты примешь его жертву? И, если он будет знать о твоих чувствах - подумай, не подточит ли это его решимость?_ _  
_ _Сестра Хелен умела задавать правильные вопросы._ _  
_ _  
_ _Они не так часто оказываются в одном отряде. Иван быстро становится фактическим командиром и лидером Пастырей. Монахиня - хороший воин, неплохой полевой командир, и ставить их в одно место - непростительная расточительность, которой орден позволить себе не может._ _  
_ _Все свои тревоги и молитвы она носит при себе, у сердца, не давая им воли. Удерживает непроизнесённые слова за плотно сомкнутыми губами._ _  
_ _На всё воля Господа - и если воля Его, чтобы Иван выжил, то он выживет. А если должно ему отдать свою жизнь за то, во что он верит…_ _  
_ _То ей не должно роптать._ _  
_ _Их долг превыше всего._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она учится отпускать его. Любить, ничего не прося взамен - даже надежды на то, что он останется жив._ _  
_ _Отпускать с лёгким сердцем и улыбкой - храни тебя Господь, брат._ _  
_ _Она учится - и у неё получается. Она всегда была хорошей ученицей._ _  
_ _Она рада его доверию, его дружбе, его гордости - тому, что она его сестра. Это драгоценно._ _  
_ _Этого должно быть достаточно - пусть ревность и шелестит тихо где-то в груди, воли ей она не даёт._ _  
_ _  
_ _Этого было достаточно - пока шла война._ _  
_ _  
_ _Опасность на войне была понятной, очевидной, как летящая в горло смерть. Она почти отвыкла её бояться - когда столько времени идёшь навстречу своему страху, рано или поздно страх начинает бояться тебя. Бежать, подобно нечистой твари от солнечного света._ _  
_ _  
_ _Но ещё есть опасности мира._ _  
_ _То, чего Монахиня не назовёт даже вслух, даже исповеднику, никому в целом свете. Кроме, быть может, Ивана и Миры._ _  
_ _Мира точно её понимает._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она бы хотела не понимать приказы отцов Церкви и того, что стоит за этими приказами. Хотела бы - быть слепым и бессловесным мечом в их руках._ _  
_ _Мечом, которому не нужно ничего решать и невозможно ничего чувствовать. Мечом, лишённым мыслей, воли и разума. Лишённым сердца._ _  
_ _Но она видит - Монсиньоры приказывают им отступать. Загонять тварей вместо их уничтожения - а ведь они могут, могут, и клятва превращается в удавку на шее, в раскалённый поводок._ _  
_ _Монахиня видит приказы о создании резерваций._ _  
_ _Горько и с омерзением, как полынную настойку, глотает правду и цели их действий, сожалея о том, что не слепа, что не неразумна… подобно самим этим тварям._ _  
_ _Слепых и бессловесных удобно использовать._ _  
_ _У слепых и бессловесных нет своих чувств._ _  
_ _А у неё - есть._ _  
_ _И она бессильна что-либо с этим сделать. Только жить._ _  
_ _  
_ _Иван отказывается признавать своё бессилие._ _  
_ _Она любит его за это ещё сильнее._ _  
_ _И боится - так сильно, что страх наконец торит себе дорогу._ _  
_ _  
_ _Вырывается, выплёскивается на волю фонтаном, как кровь из раны - в бег, в слова, такие же неловкие и спотыкающиеся, как её шаги на лестнице, закрывающие все иные, несказанные и невозможные:_ _  
_ _\- Береги себя, брат. Храни тебя Господь._ _  
_ _  
_ _Он улыбается ей в ответ. В его глаза - светлые, ясные, как у ангелов на стенах церквей - смотреть страшнее и горше, чем в полуденное небо._ _  
_ _\- Храни тебя Господь, сестра._

  


_Он уходит._ _  
_ _Монахиня бессильно сжимает перила лестницы, глядя ему в спину. Непроизнесённые слова, все, что она хотела бы сказать, кислотой закипают в горле, но права на них у неё нет._

  


_Через неделю Пастырям приказывают сложить оружие._ _  
_   
***

Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, потому что Ты со мной. Твой жезл и Твой посох ведут и успокаивают меня. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Благость и милость Твоя да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, чтобы пребывать мне в доме Твоем многие дни.

Иерихон выглядел совершенно пустым.

Агнец Божий, берущий на Себя грехи мира, прости нас, Господи!

Не "вымершим" - вымершим он был на самом деле. Не "брошенным" - бросать его было некому, поскольку никого не осталось в живых. Пустым. Ни живых людей, ни мертвых тел, ни животных, ни птиц. Даже змей. Даже сетчатых клубков перекати-поля. Как будто все в некий миг обратились пылью.

И тишина, разумеется. Полная, совершенная, беззвучно звенящая тишина, едва нарушаемая скрипом нескольких не до конца оторванных дверей и ставней.

Жутковатое, откровенно говоря, ощущение.

Еще жутче становилось от того, что с первого своего шага в мертвом городе Монахиня лопатками чувствовала чей-то взгляд. Только взгляд. Ни голоса, ни звука шагов, ни тени, ни движения - ничего. И все же считать это ощущение галлюцинацией Монахиня отказывалась. Она была почти уверена, что кто-то следит за ней, но никак не могла понять - кто? откуда? зачем?

Проклятое "почти". 

Полшага от уверенности.

И знает ли Мира об этой слежке? Может быть, знает, и именно потому не показывается? Не доверяет? Пытается проверить? Получается, она тоже нашла те следы... вряд ли те же самые, но по меньшей мере такие же? А если это и правда проверка, то как и что проверяет Мира - или кто-то, кого она послала?

Или...

Или неведомый невидимка пытается выследить саму Миру?

А если так, то каковы шансы на то, что невидимка со столь тяжелым взглядом - тот, кто оставил следы в разоренном поселке? Обращенный Пастырь?

Агнец Божий, берущий на Себя грехи мира, помилуй нас, Господи!

Монахиня остановилась. Взбила каблуком пыль, густым слоем тянущуюся под ногами. Не поднимая руки, перебрала пальцами звенья боевого цепа. Прислушалась, отработанным усилием воли отсекая лишние шумы - скрип полуоторванной двери, шорох пыли под ветром, едва слышное глуховатое бряканье черепицы...

Черепицы?

Монахиня замерла, старательно скашивая глаза в ту сторону, откуда донесся подозрительный звук. Ничего. Или, во всяком случае, ничего такого, что было бы реально заметить невооруженным глазом и не поворачивая головы.

Тишина.

Настораживающая, опасная, напряженная тишина.

Монахиня вслушивалась едва ли не до головокружения. То, что последние несколько часов смотрело ей в спину, двигалось. Теперь она ясно различала признаки его перемещения: здесь чуть заметно брякнула одна черепица о другую, там шевельнулся и скрипнул ставень, вот прошуршала тонкая сохнущая ветка проросшего у перил балкона деревца.

Оно двигалось.

Оставаясь все время у нее за спиной.

Монахиня поймала себя на том, что очень медленно поворачивается вслед за звуками, отмечающими движение наблюдателя. Старается оставлять его на линии плеча - то есть, конечно, на линии броска ножа. И у нее не получается. Невидимка всегда опережал ее буквально на полшага.

Это злило.

Это не могло не злить.

По крайней мере, сколько она себя знала - и сколько знала большинство остальных братьев и сестер по Ордену. Истинную невозмутимость перед боем удавалось сохранить, как правило, только Ивану, если говорить о боевых собратьях. Да и ему не всегда.

Выходит, будет бой?

Монахиня глубоко вдохнула, медленно выдохнула и еще немного довернулась, в очередной раз пытаясь встать так, чтобы невидимка снова оказался на линии плеча. На линии броска или выстрела. Метательный нож привычной прохладой лег в ладонь, поворочался, как котенок или дитя под одеялом, и успокоился, понемногу согреваясь живым человеческим теплом.

Камешек - или осколок черепицы? - скатился по крыше, выдавая очередное перемещение наблюдателя. Монахиня мысленно отметила это и тоже сделала шаг вперед и полтора шага в сторону.

Рано или поздно тот, кто следит за ней, себя выдаст. И тогда станет возможным понять, Мира ли это - или тот, кто выслеживает Миру. Выслеживает их обеих. Скорее всего.

Почему-то она была уже уверена в этом.

Агнец Божий, берущий на Себя грехи мира, услышь нас, Господи!

Ветер ударил Монахиню по ногам, взметнул песок и пыль. Скрипнул ставень - не так, как прежде, а резко, пронзительно, как будто его резким пинком сорвали с петель. Шорох и стук сыплющегося щебня внезапно оказался куда ближе, чем она могла бы ожидать. Нож рванулся из ее руки и упал, глухо ударился оземь, утонул в пыли, не долетев до цели. Второй скользнул в ладонь и отправился в полет, но наблюдать за ним было некогда.

Монахиня так и не успела увидеть своего противника. Не успела даже понять, с какой стороны он к ней приблизился. Не узнала, сумела ли зацепить. Просто тишина стала абсолютной раньше, чем очередной нож успел сорваться с ее пальцев, и темнота обрушилась на нее, как обвал.

Господи, просвети очи мои, да не усну я сном смертным, да не скажет враг мой: “я одолел”. Доколе, Господи, будешь забывать меня, доколе будешь скрывать лице Твое от меня... Воззри милостиво на меня, идущую путем Твоим, сбереги душу, сотворенную Тобою, в час отшествия своего дай мне быть свободной от греховной скверны, приими молитву мою... Господи, в час смерти, когда оставят меня все чувства, к Тебе поднимаю голос свой, когда угасающие очи мои не смогут взирать на Тебя, помяни взор мой, которым смотрю на тебя с любовью, и помилуй меня! Когда засыхающие уста мои не смогут целовать Пречистые Твои язвы, помяни поцелуи, которыми покрываю крест Твой ныне, и помилуй меня! Когда холодеющие руки мои уже не смогут держать крест Твой, помяни, с какой любовью ныне его обнимаю, и помилуй меня! Когда наконец коснеющий язык мой уже не сможет промолвить ни единого слова, вспомни слова, которые возглашал я к тебе, в каждый миг взывая: помилуй меня! Господи, в руки Твои предаю сердце и душу мою, будь при мне в последний час жизни моей, не оставь меня в смертный час мой...

  


***  
 _Ей снится дерево, выросшее почти до неба, но лишённое и цветов и плодов - проклятая смоковница на бесплодной земле, чья участь бессмысленна и горька. Разрушенный дом у его подножия, проросший корнями и травой сквозь рассыпанные кирпичи._ _  
_ _Она так и не вернулась туда._ _  
_ _И не вернётся. Нет смысла._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ей снится война. Конечно, ей снится война. Оскаленные пасти, крики и вой, слепые уродливые лица. Льющаяся кровь, крики раненых и умирающих. Вырванные кишки, оторванные конечности, разодранные лица. Разрушенные города и посёлки, плачущие дети, изорванная тряпичная кукла, торчащая из скалящегося выбитым стеклом окна._ _  
_ _Она вскакивает на своей неудобной кровати в холодном поту, задыхаясь, молится горячо и истово, как в юности - но не об избавлении от кошмаров._ _  
_ _О том, чтобы уберечься от греха. О том, чтобы не роптать на свою участь. О смирении и терпении._ _  
_ _Она всего лишь меч, который был создан для войны. А война окончена. Окончена. Так сказала Церковь. Так велела Церковь, и кто она такая, чтобы спорить с её волей._ _  
_ _Но, Господи помилуй, что делать рабе Твоей, что всегда была Твоим мечом?..._ _  
_ _Укажи путь, Господи..._ _  
_ _  
_ _Утром она просыпается. Молится. Идёт на работу. Клеймёной тенью скользит между шарахающихся при встрече с нею жителей, шепчет беззвучно - прости им, Господи, грехи их, благослови их, защити их._ _  
_ _Пастырю подобает милосердие. Пастырю подобает просить за тех, кто боится, кто злится, кто готов кинуть камень - ибо не ведают они, что творят, а долг её был и остаётся - защищать их. И от этого долга её разрешить может только смерть, но не отцы Церкви - и в смерти своей она должна будет служить людям._ _  
_ _Она не отрекается от этих слов - они слишком давно стали её сутью, сердечником меча. Отречься от них невозможно._ _  
_ _Пастырю подобает смирение. Терпение. И она сортирует мусор, повторяя себе - благодари Господа, что хоть эту работу тебе дали миряне, благодари за путь усмирения гордыни твоей._ _  
_ _  
_ _Благодари Господа за каждый прожитый в мире и покое день, и не сожалей о днях войны, когда ты знала место своё и долг свой._ _  
_ _Даже если понимаешь, ясно и отчётливо, что слухи об исчезновениях людей - не слухи._ _  
_ _Что стоит выйти за стены - и станет ясно, что война не окончена, что война может вспыхнуть в любой момент._ _  
_ _Обвинять Церковь во лжи грешно… и грешно оставлять мирян страдать._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она слышит - не может не слышать - новости о братьях и сёстрах. Не о всех, о ком бы ей хотелось услышать - но о многих. И того, что слышать бы не хотела._ _  
_ _Кто-то из Пастырей без вести пропал в пустошах. Кто-то впал в грех винопития - пусть их тела и с трудом берёт вино, и спирт, и всё, что ни придумают грешные люди для утешения, но упорства в достижении целей её братьям не занимать._ _  
_ _Кто-то же, по слабости своей, и вовсе совершил грех тяжелейший, окончив свою жизнь своими руками._ _  
_ _Она молится за их грешные души, но понимает, что за отчаяние толкнуло их руку._ _  
_ _Она знакома с этим разрывающим надвое отчаянием не понаслышке._ _  
_ _Она встаёт с ним. Молится с ним. Идёт вместе с ним, и снова и снова сортирует мусор, а где-то в пустыне пропадают люди._ _  
_ _Клятва сковывает её по рукам и ногам там, где когда-то давала ей силы жить, держит за горло, заставляя задыхаться. Распинает - между долгом и долгом._ _  
_ _Господь каждому посылает испытание по силам - но это… это и вправду кажется почти невыносимым._ _  
_ _  
_ _Она почти рада услышать, что её вызывают в Соборный город._ _  
_ _Говорит на работе о том, что её призвала Церковь, и она не знает, вернётся ли - это честно, как и подобает Пастырю. Не произносить слов лжи._ _  
_ _Уезжает из города, не оглядываясь._ _  
_ _  
_ _Каждый шаг возвращения в Соборный город отзывается в ней воспоминаниями, как резонансом звона колокола - горькими и светлыми, детством, юностью, горем и счастьем._ _  
_ _С каждым шагом она возвращается к себе._ _  
_ _К той себе, которой она всегда была._ _  
_ _Ей стыдно за это счастье._ _  
_ _Стыдно за этот страх._ _  
_ _  
_ _Девочка снова стоит у высоких чеканных дверей, ожидая, пока её призовут._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ей снова страшно._ _  
_ ***   
Господи, Ты даровал мне братьев и сестер. Благослови их, ниспошли им благодать, здравие и благоденствие; соделай, чтобы в жизни мы жили в мире и согласии, а по смерти в Небе могли прославлять Тебя, который пребываешь и царствуешь во веки веков...

С самого утра пытался подняться ветер, и у каменного столбика с указателем пыли нанесло уже достаточно, чтобы он предпринимал робкие попытки закручивать миниатюрные вихри. Не выше ладони и чересчур плоские, чтобы быть действительно похожими на приличный смерч.

\- Слушай, а почему город вдруг называется "Три сестры"? 

Хикс озадаченно воззрился на указатель. Буквы на деревянной табличке рассекала изрядная трещина, как будто ее никто не подновлял с самого первого дня Первой Войны, но прочитать было в целом еще реально. Хикс поморгал, прищурился, закрыл и открыл глаза.

"Три сестры".

Пастырь, невозмутимо наблюдавший за его действиями, усмехнулся так же бесстрастно:

\- Это не город.

Хикс растерянно почесал в затылке. Если это не город, то зачем ставить указатель? И если это не город - и не деревня, возомнившая себя городом - то что это вообще такое посреди пустыни?

\- Не город, - повторил он, справившись с горлом. - Хорошо. Но для деревни тоже странноватое название, тебе не кажется?

Пастырь засмеялся.

\- Не кажется. И это не деревня.

Хикс споткнулся на вдохе и закашлялся. Он думал, что более или менее готов уже ко всему, что только может услышать от Пастыря, но сейчас приходил к выводу, что ошибался. Крупно.

Иван постучал его между лопатками. Предполагалось, наверное, что это делается с некоторой аккуратностью, но Хикс при всей симпатии к отцу Люси так не сказал бы. На всякий случай он сделал над собой усилие и кашлять перестал. Пастырь тотчас же оставил в покое его спину и зашагал дальше - в противоположную сторону от той, куда предлагал двигаться указатель. Хиксу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы приноровиться к его шагам, и еще чуть больше, чтобы сообразить, что Пастырь всего-навсего возвращается к их байкам, дожидающимся в сомнительной тени скального останца.

\- "Три сестры" - это станция наблюдения, - оседлав машину, Иван наконец снизошел до пояснений. - И ферма, только большая. Когда-то такие назывались “ранчо”, но это старое слово, им давно никто не пользуется. А называется так просто потому, что основали эту ферму три Монахини. Конклаву было… Нам надо было постоянно наблюдать за окрестностями Сола Мира, со здешних скал это оказалось удобным... ну и через пару месяцев палаточного житья сестры плюнули и стали устраиваться по-серьезному. А когда нас разогнали, зачем им было возвращаться в Соборный город, что они там забыли-то... Ну что, поехали? 

Хиксу оставалось только согласиться.

“Ранчо”, чем бы оно ни было на самом деле, издали казалось плоской нашлепкой на плоской глади пустыни. Или воском, натекшим с желто-серых каменных свечей, которых, кстати, тоже было три. Низкие постройки, низкие груды длинных кривых жердей, низкие ограды двора, огорода - Боже правый, открытого огорода! - и, похоже, выгона. По мере приближения среди построек Хикс начал различать дом и сарай, различавшиеся, судя по всему, только окнами - у сооружения, которое он опознал как сарай их не было, - и что-то еще, не похожее ни на сарай, ни на открытый навес, ни на жилой дом, но распластавшееся вплотную к выгону. И только когда они подъехали вплотную и остановились, до шерифа дошло: это же курятник! Только непривычно длинный и приземистый.

Да, и по выгону бродили, кудахтая вразнобой, тоже куры. Тощеватые, невзрачные, скорее всего, жилистые, но самые обыкновенные куры.

А вот фигуру, выскочившую на порог сарая при их приближении, назвать обыкновенной можно было разве что с глубокого похмелья. Высокая - кажется, Пастырь пришелся бы ей по грудь, если поставить их рядом, - с таким разворотом плеч, какому мог бы позавидовать любой молотобоец, и с весьма выразительным ружьем в длинных руках. Голову фигуры покрывал то ли чепец, то ли платок, но, когда она выскочила на порог, этот то-ли-чепец-то-ли-платок свалился, и вдоль спины развернулись длинные толстые косы.

Хикс чуть не свалился с байка, но вроде бы успел и удержаться, спешиваясь, и придать своему лицу подобающее выражение. Эта великанша - женщина?!

\- Не женщина, а Монахиня. Господь тебя благослови, сестра Акулина!

Последние слова Пастырь проорал, и только когда фигура на другом конце двора замахала рукой в ответ и поставила ружье к косяку, негромко заржал, косясь на шерифа. Хикс с опозданием понял, что напарник прекрасно отнаблюдал все перемены выражения его лица до единой, и все его сомнения прочитал с такой легкостью, как будто они были написаны крупными неоновыми буквами. Этакой бегущей строкой. Впору было провалиться сквозь землю, но земля под ногами ощущалась до невозможного твердой, может быть, даже тверже дорожного покрытия в городах. Пастырь ухмыльнулся и зашагал женщине навстречу.

\- А ты очень мило краснеешь, - бросил он на ходу, спасибо еще, не повышая голоса. - Сестрам наверняка понравится.

Хикс покраснел еще гуще и сердито засопел, сверля взглядом затылок Пастыря. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Иван окажется прав.

И он таки оказался. 

\- Это новый ученик? - вместо приветствия поинтересовалась могучая сестра Акулина, когда они подошли достаточно близко. - Благослови тебя Господь, юноша. Тебе никто не говорил, как очаровательно ты краснеешь? А, ну и ты, брат, заходи. Ужинать будем в ужин, когда сестра Пелагея вернется, но уж чем горло промочить, мы с Валентиной найдем.

В отличие от мягкой улыбки брата Германа, в равной мере пугающей и благостной, улыбка сестры Акулины сразу показалась Хиксу весьма хищной. Он, конечно, помнил, что Пастыри дают обеты безбрачия, целомудрия и чего-то там еще. Но он преотличнейше рассмотрел, через какие три колена и в какие дальние дали Иван послал свой обет послушания, и не стремился выяснять, что могут сделать сестры-отшельницы с остальными обетами.

Оставалось уповать на то, что тяжелый труд, которого требовало выживание в суровых условиях фермы в Пустошах, не оставляет сил ни на какие излишества. Впрочем, за столько лет Монахини могли и привыкнуть...

Пастырь, к слову сказать, пришелся сестре-великанше не по грудь, а по плечо. Широченные плечи заставляли сестру Акулину выглядеть куда монументальнее, чем она была на самом деле.

То, чем можно промочить горло, оказалось солоноватым подобием сидра, а сестра Валентина - маленькой, щуплой и откровенно пожилой Монахиней, чьи седые волосы были острижены в кружок. Вопреки обещанию, к сидру подали вполне основательную еду: запеченные в золе клубни, отдаленно похожие на картошку, но картошкой явно не бывшие даже при сотворении, сухое печенье и даже вяленую курятину. Сестра Акулина, подав угощение, извинилась и ушла загонять кур, а сестра Валентина уселась в уголке с каким-то вязанием, то и дело поглядывая на гостей. Пастырь, как ни в чем не бывало, с аппетитом перемалывал клубни и мясо, прихлебывая соленый сидр, и то ли не замечал, что его спутник чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, то ли сознательно признавал это совершенно неважной деталью.

\- Ты не волнуйся так, отрок, - подала из своего угла голос сестра Валентина. - Пища сия не опасна для мирян, мы проверяли. Гости у нас бывают не так чтобы часто, но все же бывают, и никто пока не отравился.

Пастырь снова заржал, ухитряясь не прекращать жевать.

\- Во всяком случае, не пожаловался? - выговорил он сквозь смех.

\- Именно так, добрый брат, именно так, - покивала сестра Валентина. - Ну как, сытна ли пища телесная, близок ли ты к насыщению? Солнце садится, скоро явится сестра Пелагея, по праву рекомая самой разумной из нас троих, и трапезовать будем уже мы, а ваш черед наступит рассказывать, с какими вестями явились вы в сию скромную юдоль...

Благослови, Господи, дело, которое мы начинаем пред очами твоими, и помоги нам благополучно завершить его, и осени нас и дело рук наших Твоей благодатью. К Тебе прибегаем, Тебе приносим все труды и старания, чтобы они послужили для блага и спасения ближних...  
***

_Монсиньор Чемберлен назначает встречу в дешёвом баре на окраине Соборного города. Монахиню это удивляет, но Иван, кажется, уже привычен. Находит для них крысиную нору, которую не просматривают службы безопасности, проводит их через трущобы к чёрному ходу обшарпанного здания, близнеца окружающих его. Небрежно, как старому знакомому, кивает владельцу, проходя к стойке._

_В стремительно подъехавших к ним по стойке стаканам, на удивление, вода._

_Чемберлен, лицо которого она ловит косым взглядом из-под капюшона, выглядит ещё более состарившимся, сидя над своим стаканом._

_-Благословите, отче, - вполголоса говорит Иван, не поворачиваясь к нему._

_-Господь да благословит тебя, сын мой, - голос Чемберлена хрустит ветхой бумагой._

_Он медлит, а затем продолжает:_

_-Я вынужден признать, что ты был прав, хотя и не могу одобрить твои методы._

_Иван пожимает плечами, давая святому отцу возможность судить его, как ему заблагорассудится._

_-Не то, чтобы наша правота что-то решала, - отвечает он, отпивая глоток воды. - Как я понимаю, Конклав не намерен что бы то ни было предпринимать._

_\- Конклав пока пребывает в нерешительности, - вздыхает Чемберлен: - Есть те, кто колеблется, многие требуют покарать тебя за непокорность и нарушение обетов…_

_\- Чисты и справедливы отцы Церкви, - ядовито роняет Монахиня._

_Чемберлен неожиданно хмыкает._

_-Отцам тяжело признать очевидное, дочь моя. Что те, кого они привыкли считать покорным оружием, оказались слабы и подвержены скверне. Что не всё в мире подчиняется их планам и их воле. Мы тоже грешны и подвержены гордыне._

_\- И стар, и млад подвержены скверне, - каменеет лицом Иван._

_\- Монсиньор, есть ли надежда, что Конклав не будет чинить нам препятствий? - спрашивает Монахиня._

_\- Пока они будут заняты спорами, вы свободны действовать, дети мои. В дальнейшем, я надеюсь, разум возобладает над гордыней… и страхом, - Чемберлен вздыхает. - Следует признать, сын мой, твоё появление было весьма… эффектно._

_\- Я надеялся на это, - Иван криво улыбается._

_\- Ты будешь собирать Орден? - уточняет Чемберлен._

_\- И искать вампирью королеву, - кивает Иван: - Ей удалось скрыться из того поезда… или, возможно, её там и не было. Мы не знаем точно и вряд ли сможем узнать._

_\- Да поможет вам Господь, дети мои, - устало говорит Чемберлен, поднимаясь. - Вам стоит уходить - у меня не так много чистого времени. Если нам ещё удастся встретиться…_

_\- О месте встречи вы сообщите мне обычным образом, - кивает Иван. После некоторого молчания добавляет. - Храни вас Господь, отче._

***  
Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, потому что Ты со мной. Твой жезл и Твой посох ведут и успокаивают меня. Господь — Пастырь мой. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим,укрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего...

Было холодно.  
Очень хотелось пить.   
В голове плыло, и открыть глаза не получалось - ресницы плотно склеило чем-то липким. Язык прилип к нёбу, в горле словно побывали все пески пустыни.   
Монахиня пошевелилась, пытаясь понять, где она. Поняла, что почти раздета. Что лежит на чём-то холодном, выпивающем из тела тепло - камне?   
Что голову венцом охватывает боль, но её ведёт так, что это почти неощутимо.   
Она чувствовала себя слабой, как котёнок, выловленный из бочки с водой.   
Думать о воде было невыносимо.   
Монахиня разлепила пересохшие губы. Выдохнула хрипло, еле слышно:   
\- Пить.   
Прикосновение к лицу было почти ласковым - влажная ткань стирала грязь с век, унимала боль в голове, и одновременно дразнила недостижимым и желаемым. Монахиня слепо потянулась за ней - и вместо ткани на лоб легла тёплая узкая ладонь. Провела раз, другой. Ласково.   
Голос над головой был знакомым.   
\- Тише, тише. Потерпи. Королева скоро придёт.   
Смысл слов путался и ускользал, но она знала, помнила голос. С трудом разлепила веки, различая в слабом сером свете знакомые черты. Попробовала голос снова, чуть слышнее, пытаясь понять, права ли:   
\- Мира?   
\- Я здесь, сестрёнка, - она с трудом различила на лице подруги улыбку. Ладонь снова коснулась её лба.   
Она должна была встретиться с ней в Иерихоне. До того, как начался бой… как бой закончился, толком не начавшись.   
Что-то было не так.   
Господь — Пастырь мой. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим. Он укрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего. Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, ибо Ты со мной. Твой жезл и Твой посох ведут и успокаивают меня…   
Монахиня попыталась встать, но тело отказалось слушаться. Она начала различать ощущение верёвок, сдавливающих запястья и щиколотки.   
\- Мне показалось, что ты не оценишь, если тебя будут держать пчёлки, - голос Миры был всё таким же тёплым. Дружелюбным. Почему-то от этого продирало мелким противным холодком по спине, в дополнение к каменному: - Но совсем без мер предосторожности я обойтись не могла, ты же понимаешь.   
\- Пчёлки? - хрипло и удивлённо выдохнула Монахиня, отчётливо не понимая. Смысл сквозь туман в голове пробивался с трудом, ускользал из пальцев, как сырая глина.   
Складывался постепенно. Страшно.   
\- Ты! - она попыталась вскочить, но и расплескавшаяся болью голова, и связанные конечности разом возмутились, вынуждая её упасть обратно.   
\- Тише-тише-тише, - Мира бросилась к ней, осторожно опуская обратно на камень, поддерживая затылок. - Не вздумай мне тут умирать, хорошо? Я, конечно, перестаралась… не рассчитала, прости. Ничего, скоро станет легче. Потерпишь?   
\- Отпусти, - бессильно прошипела Монахиня, зажмуриваясь и пережидая, пока волны боли улягутся.   
\- Извини, сестрёнка, не могу, - показалось, или в голосе Миры действительно звучало сожаление? - Ты же убежишь. И наверняка сдашь меня Ивану.   
\- Мы и без того… предполагали, - хмыкнула Монахиня. - Не знали только… что это ты.   
Она глотнула воздуха, собираясь с силами. Глаза хотелось закрыть, их резало даже предутренним светом - но это означало упустить даже призрачный контроль над ситуацией.   
Следующие слова вышли нелепо и почти обиженно:   
\- Почему?   
Мира вздохнула. Присела рядом с ней на край каменной плиты - неудобно, приходилось скашивать глаза, и голова омерзительно ныла.   
\- Вот так и знала, что ты спросишь. Ладно. Возможно, это поможет тебя убедить, - она пожала плечами: - Мне, в конце концов, не очень понравилось бить тебя по голове.   
\- Ты же помнишь, как с нами обошлись после войны? Выкинули, как ненужные тряпки на помойку - плывите, как хотите. К миру, которому мы были не нужны. Хороши святые отцы - свои ручки оставили чистенькими, - она скривилась, сплёвывая каждое слово, как капли яда.   
\- Меня это бесило, конечно. И то, что они нам лгали - всем лгали. А я даже сделать с этим ничего не могла. Сдаться? Сдохнуть тихонечко, чтобы обо мне забыли? Вот так просто? - она тихо зарычала, и Монахиня ясно различила за губами острые, игольчатые клыки.   
\- Тогда я вспомнила, о чём мы говорили с сестрой Хелен, - Мира ностальгически улыбнулась. - Вот кого бы стоило выбрать в Конклав, у неё всё-таки была золотая голова. И… решила рискнуть. Пришла к одному из ульев. Не сражаться. Говорить.   
Она хмыкнула, снова показывая клыки:   
\- Поначалу меня, конечно, изрядно потрепали, и затащили вглубь. В самое сердце. А вот там…   
Улыбка стала мечтательной. Монахиню передёрнуло от омерзения:   
\- Там я встретила Королеву, - Мира произнесла это почти нежно: - И это оказался выход. Тот выход, который я искала.   
\- Мира… - Монахиню почти тошнило - разом от головокружения и ужаса, и от огромной жалости. Эту бездну отчаяния она представить себе не могла.   
\- Попытайся посмотреть на это без шор, сестрёнка. Церковь использовала вампиров, чтобы подчинить себе людей, ты же сама это видишь. Наш конфликт не имеет решения, кроме уничтожения… или слияния. Я верю, что мы можем найти выход. Вместе. Когда Церковь будет разрушена, и люди увидят правду.   
Глаза Миры светились восторгом. Ужас держал Монахиню за горло.   
\- Ради мести? - прошептала она.   
\- Ради справедливости. Ради того, чтобы мы обрели мир, - Мира меланхолично загибала пальцы. - И ради мести, да, - она пожала плечами. - Осуждаешь?   
Монахиня закрыла глаза.   
\- Господи, - прошептала она, - будь милостив к ним, прости их, Господи…   
Господи, прибежище наше в бедах, дарующий силу, когда мы изнемогаем, и утешение, когда мы скорбим. Помилуй людей Твоих, да обретут они по милосердию Твоему успокоение и избавление, да будут утешены и исцелены... 

  


Огради меня, Господи, силою животворящего креста Твоего, и сохрани меня в эту ночь от всякого зла...  
Хикс вспотевшими пальцами сжимал револьвер, пробираясь в середине процессии по узкому тоннелю, сквозь который приходилось идти боком, втягивая живот и старательно притворяясь листом бумаги. Больше всего это напоминало вентиляцию, хотя вряд ли вампирам пришло бы в голову вентилировать логово.   
Сестра Акулина щель ещё на входе оглядела презрительно и окрестила “дырой поганой, в которую доброй христианке лезть незачем, ежли есть другая дорога”. Другую дорогу они с отцом Германом и избрали - под защитой этой монахини искалеченный Пастырь точно мог выступать в бой спокойно.   
Остальные же удовольствовались “поганой дырой”.   
\- И с чего мы вообще уверены, что она здесь? - шёпотом проворчал Хикс, когда его в очередной раз достало чувствовать себя бумажкой.   
\- Следы, - кратко бросил идущий впереди Иван, выразительно каменея спиной. С того момента, как они нашли в Иерихоне следы боя, Пастырь всё ярче становился похож на каменное изваяние.   
Оставалось надеяться, что мозги он при этом не растерял.   
  
\- От всякого зла спаси их, Господи...

  
Королева вампиров больше всего на свете напоминала чудовищную осу в два человеческих роста, окруженную тварями помельче. Монахиня бы подумала, что удар по голове заставляет её видеть несуществующее - но увы, это была реальность. Омерзительная в своей близости.   
Беспомощность тоже была омерзительна. Едва ли не больше, чем предательство.   
Мира вышла вперёд, подходя к королеве - её мелькающая, так и хотелось сказать, роящаяся, свита послушно расступилась, пропуская отступницу.   
\- Вам стоит поторопиться, - донеслись до Монахини её слова, спокойные и наигранно небрежные. - Рассвет уже скоро, и здесь небезопасно. Да и пчёлки наверху беспокоятся - боюсь, что у нас всё-таки рискуют случиться неприглашённые гости.   
Монахиня бессильно процарапала ногтями гладкий камень.   
Скорее всего, Иван успел связаться с кем-то из тех, о ком они говорили. Скорее всего, не найдя её на условленной точке встречи, он сумел отыскать её следы.   
Ей оставалось только молиться, чтобы он не попал в ловушку.   
И продержаться.   
Сколько будет возможно.   
  


\- От своего гнева спаси их, Господи...  
  
Тени, бросившиеся на них, стоило тоннелю слегка расшириться, были более чем ожидаемы. Нет, серьёзно, чтобы операция по спасению хоть кого-то от вампиров прошла без сучка без задоринки, или хотя бы без засады? Не бывает такого. Никогда не бывало.   
Хикс держался так, чтобы не попадаться Пастырям под ноги, руки и кресты, и стрелял, стрелял, стрелял. У него уже понемногу начинало получаться просчитывать движения вампиров - не самая великая наука, в конце концов. Злило, конечно, оказываться за спиной - особенно у малорослой старушенции сестры Валентины, - но, глядя, как эта мелкая высохшая сестричка превращается в яростный вихрь, оставляющий за собой искорёженные тела врагов, словно пропущенные через мясорубку, злость Хикс поубавил.   
  
Когда слева донёсся чей-то придушенный крик, он вначале выстрелил в очередного скачущего вампира, а потом развернулся в сторону звука. Поспешно выстрелил ещё раз - тварь там как раз оказалась занята чьим-то телом.   
Проклиная всё на свете, Хикс подбежал к упавшему. Разумеется, кому, как не командиру, надо было пропустить атаку в спину!   
  
Иван лежал, раскинув руки и закатив глаза. Надорванный воротник сутаны открывал бледную шею, по виску скатывалась медленная струйка крови.   
Хикс сглотнул, отводя взгляд и поспешно опускаясь рядом, нащупал пальцами, бьётся ли на шее пульс.   
Почему-то бессознательный Пастырь выглядел так, что его хотелось запретить.

\- Вставай давай, - поспешно проворчал Хикс, понимая, что повреждений, помимо оглушения, тот не получил. - Что я Люси, по-твоему, должен сказать - что продолбал её отца где-то в Пустошах? Она мне сама голову отожрёт.  
\- ...не отожрёт, - пробормотал Пастырь, вяло приоткрывая глаза. - У людей… так челюсть не открывается.   
\- Хватит анатомии, - проворчала у них за спиной Пелагея. - Дорога свободна, а у нас мало времени. Иван, идти можешь?   
Пастырь осторожно поднялся на ноги, опираясь на руку Хикса. Медленно кивнул.   
\- Могу.   
  


\- От строгости Суда Твоего спаси их, Господи...  
  
Кровь из разрезанного плеча крылатой твари текла томительно медленно, зеленовато отблёскивая в тусклом свете.   
Во рту издевательски царила жажда.   
Монахиня помнила, как Иван рассказывал, что Джон в своём сумасшествии кричал ему, что Королева оказалась его ангелом-хранителем. Он воистину был безумен от отчаяния, если подумал так. Скорее, это был чудовищный демон, приносящий искушение.   
И она понимала, насколько хрупкой становилась стена её веры и воли, отделяющая от того, чтобы поддаться.

Господь — Пастырь мой. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Ты покоишь меня на злачных пажитях и водишь меня к водам тихим, укрепляешь душу мою, направляешьменя на стези правды ради имени Своего. Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена...  
Мира стояла возле её головы, улыбаясь, как победительница.

  


\- От глубокой скорби спаси их, Господи...  
  
Обращённые пастыри - страшные противники.   
Численный перевес позволил им хоть немного сравнять шансы, но наличие вампиров размывало это преимущество. Почти сводило на нет.   
По крайней мере, Королева с появлением их невеликого отряда отступила, шипя, в глубину улья, а Пелагея сумела прорваться и отвязать Монахиню.   
\- Вставай, сестра, - вздохнула она, помогая ей подняться.   
\- У нас есть план? - проворчал подскочивший к ним Хикс, отстреливая ещё одного вампира.   
\- Есть, - проговорила Пелагея, глядя куда-то вверх.   
\- Что, уповать на Господа? - начал говорить Хикс, но посмотрел по направлению его взгляда. И медленно, понимающе улыбнулся.   
\- Вы с ума сошли, Пастыри, - покачал головой он. - Хорошо. Мы провернём это.

  


\- От мучительной тоски спаси их, Господи...  
  
Герман остановился, устало потирая колено.   
Они находились почти под сводом улья, на узкой скалистой тропе, всё больше сужающейся к вершине. Не лучший путь для старика с повреждённой ногой и одной рукой, если бы у него случилась возможность выбирать.   
Но здесь у них не было выбора.   
\- Дальше не пойдём, - вздохнул он, переводя дыхание. - Не имеет смысла.   
\- Да хватит, - пожала могучими плечами Акулина, оглядываясь по сторонам. Нашла удачный каменный выступ, достаточно большой для их цели, и деловито принялась обстукивать его, отделяя от стены.   
\- Теперь главное, чтобы они сумели скоординироваться, - вздохнул Герман, присоединяясь к ней.   
\- С Божьей помощью… о, ты смотри, смотри, кажется, загоняют! 

Акулина кивнула, приглядываясь к происходящему внизу. Оперлась плечом о глыбу песчаника и налегла со всей дарованной ей силой, заставляя камень пугающе затрещать.  
\- Ну, во славу Господа, - вздохнула она, отправляя глыбу в полёт. 

Вниз.

  


\- От всяческих наказаний спаси их, Господи...

  
Когда мучнистая, густая пыль рассеялась, и Монахиня сумела прокашляться и проморгаться, она нашла глазами Миру.   
Она ещё дышала, придавленная обломком скалы - противоестественно, уродливо, но пока ещё жила, глядя на Монахиню покрасневшими глазами. 

Улыбалась.

Жалела её?  
\- Ну что же ты, сестрёнка…   
\- Упокой Господи твою душу - сдавленно проговорила Монахиня, подходя к ней вплотную.   
Крест скользнул в ладонь привычно - и привычно сверкнул, перерезая Мире горло.

...Будь милостив к ним, прости их, Господи...

  


Господи, исправляющий человеческие заблуждения, собирающий рассеянных и охраняющий собранных, излей на детей своих благодать Твоего единения, да оставлены будут сомнения и расколы, да будут в единении с верой и истиной пастыри Церкви Твоей достойно служить Тебе...

Господи предвечный, подай изобилие даров Своих собратьям нашим, которые чуждаются Церковного единства, дабы просвященные Его животворящей благодатью вернулись в лоно Церкви и искренне соединились с нами неразрывными узами любви и единой веры, пребывая в совершении добрых дел...  
***   
_\- Ну я нас поздравляю, - ворчливо выдыхает Хикс: - Мы снова продолбали эту сучью Королеву._

_-Господи помилуй этого грешника, - яростно крестится сестра Акулина, поднимая рукавами сутаны небольшой пыльный вихрь._

_Отец Герман не выдерживает и отпускает сухой смешок._

_Они выбрались на поверхность уже в полный рассвет, к полыхающему в огне и славе небу. Этот выход логова находился в виду полуразрушенного посёлка, где они и остановились, чтобы отдохнуть и перевязать раны._

  


_Посёлок вымер уже давно, не оставив ни припасов, ни следов жителей, и медленно рассыпался, истираемый ветром и белым песком. Удалось найти относительно целые стены, закрывающие от ветра, и обломки, на которых можно было разместиться сравнительно комфортно._

  


_Иван закончил перевязывать разбитую голову Монахини. Осторожно приобнял её за плечо - немым вопросом._

_Она так же беззвучно коснулась его руки - подтверждая. Выдержит. Справится._

  


_История повторилась для них эхом, замкнувшись в кольцо. Она помогла ему убить павшего брата. Он помог ей убить павшую сестру._

  


_Костёр для Миры они всё же сложили - подняв тело со дна расщелины. Пепел смешался с белым песком, стирая даже память о теле._

_Сжечь память о том, кем она была, было бы невозможно._ _  
_ _  
_ _Монахиня поднялась, осторожно опираясь о стену. Сидеть даже в таком подобии четырёх стен было невыносимо, несмотря на все раны._ _  
_ _Осторожно она вышла на бывшую улицу, прищурилась, вглядываясь вдаль._ _  
_ _Замерла._ _  
_ _Над остатками дома в конце улицы поднималось дерево._ _  
_ _  
_ _Иван нашёл её уже там._ _  
_ _Ветви дерева покрывала листва и мелкие цветы, похожие на красные узорчатые фонарики._ _  
_ _Женщина сидела под ним, осторожно касаясь низко опущенной ветки пальцами, едва вернувшими чувствительность. Ветер еле слышно разговаривал с листвой._ _  
_ _\- Оно расцвело, - вполголоса проговорила она._

  


***

Благослови, Господи, дело, которое мы начинаем пред очами твоими, и помоги нам благополучно завершить его, и осени нас и дело рук наших Твоей благодатью. К Тебе прибегаем, Тебе приносим все труды и старания, чтобы они послужили для блага и спасения ближних.

  


Владыка Небесный, Дух истины и душа души моей! Поклоняюсь Тебе, преклоняюсь перед Тобой и молю Тебя: наставь меня, укрепи меня, будь моим руководителем и учителем, научи меня тому, что мне следует делать. Поведай мне, Господи, повеления Твои, я же обещаю исполнять их и с любовью приму все,

что мне будет послано Тобою. Об одном только прошу Тебя: научи меня всегда творить волю Твою и не отступать на пути сём.

  


Ибо Господь — Пастырь мой. Я ни в чем не буду нуждаться.

Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим.

Он укрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего.

Если пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, потому что Ты со мной. Твой жезл и Твой посох ведут и успокаивают меня.

Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена.

Так, Господи, благость и милость Твоя да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, чтобы пребывать мне в доме Твоем многие дни.


End file.
